


【EC】E&C Co., Ltd.

by gxp0406



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxp0406/pseuds/gxp0406
Summary: 四次Erik搅黄了Charles的相亲，一次他没有。一个追回旧爱，重拾梦想的故事。友情、爱情、亲情和背叛。创业，破镜重圆。无能力现代AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [My LOFTER: stacygxp](http://stacygxp.lofter.com/)  
>  欢迎玩耍
> 
>  

      九月的纽约，气候宜人，温暖舒适。Charles在上完最后一堂讲座课程后，急匆匆地收起电脑，准备离开。几位研究生拿着自己的论文，想要请教问题。Charles用一个温和的微笑婉拒了他们的请求，留下邮箱，让他们先把文章发给他看，再预约单独指导时间。

      在走出教学楼前，Charles在卫生间的镜子里悉心整理衬衣上的褶皱。他把额前的发丝梳理到耳后，努力让自己看起来精神抖擞。看了看右手手腕上的电子表，他发现自己就快迟到了。周五下午的曼哈顿已经开始堵车，如果这一次他再迟到，Sharon一定不会饶过他。

      作为Charles的母亲，Sharon对于六年来Charles孤身一人在牛津工作感到很不满意。他的儿子是美国人，口音听起来却更像英国人，虽然他们的祖先曾经是移民美国的英国贵族。Charles的父亲在他很小的时候就去世了，Brian Xavier给他们母子留下了衣食无忧的遗产，但Sharon几乎是靠自己一个人将Charles养大，她身边的那些男人只贪恋她的美貌和金钱，对于她这个即瘦弱又书呆子的儿子没有一点兴趣。

      六年前Charles离开了纽约，此间一次也没有回过家。这一次Charles受自己所在实验室老教授的派遣，来到哥伦比亚大学协助另一位教授的项目组完成合作课题，顺便开设了研究生层面的短期课程。也许是为了报复他，也许仅仅只是想要将他留在身边，在Charles刚从牛津回到纽约2周后，Sharon就急匆匆地给他安排相亲（Blind Date）。

      上个周末，Charles因为在约会中怠慢了那个叫作Zoe的姑娘，而被Sharon在电话里训斥了两个小时。其实也说不上怠慢，他只是无视了女孩邀请他上楼喝咖啡的暗示。Sharon一定是从Zoe母亲那里知道了消息，于是将他劈头盖脸地吵了一顿。

      虽然Charles家境殷实，但由于父亲去世得早，而Sharon又时常挥霍无度，他们的家庭早已面临着坐吃山空的局面。也正是因为这个原因，现在的Sharon禁止Charles自由恋爱，只允许他和自己介绍的姑娘见面约会，而那些姑娘往往是她在各种交际场合认识的熟人的熟人的熟人的女儿。

      这个周末，Charles又被安排了相亲，对方是一个金融世家的小姐，身后财团背景很强大。约会地点选在市区一家五星级酒店的咖啡厅，Sharon在大清早Charles还没睡醒的时候就用电话叫醒了他，嘱咐他如果再怠慢对方，她会从威彻斯特赶来把他扭送回家。

      出租车在吵闹的市区里穿梭，司机时不时地因为行人乱穿马路而在车厢里咒骂、比中指。街道上的大屏幕滚动播放着各家公司砸钱投放的广告，以期吸引世界上最繁华都市的眼球。这时，一个白绿相间的logo出现在最前方的巨大荧幕上，Charles别扭地转过脸，让自己的视线紧紧盯着人行道的地砖。然而，同一时间，出租车广播里出现的广告语却让Charles没有办法忽视。

      E&C，Energy & Capacity，全球新能源汽车黑马，新品发布会，10月20日，LA。

      Fuck。

      当他赶到咖啡厅时，女孩已经坐在了约定好的位置上。Charles深吸一口气，祈祷着千万不能让Sharon知道他又迟到了。这次的相亲对象穿着紧身的粉色连衣裙，胸部和臀部紧紧束缚着，显得既丰满又匀称，可以说身材非常棒。他将手提包放在一旁的桌子上，对着餐厅玻璃再次整理下仪容，调整好心情，让自己的嘴角挂上标志性的礼貌微笑。

      “Amy，你好，我是Charles，很高兴认识你。” Charles走到女孩身边，拉住她的手，在手背上落下一个轻柔的吻。名叫Amy的女孩大睁着眼睛，打量着眼前的男人。

      “Charles……你果然如他们所说，像个英国人。”女孩微笑着说道，“你真的有三十岁吗？看起来一点也不像。”

      “从十六岁开始，我几乎一直待在英国。”Charles报以一个同样礼貌的微笑，“一半的人生都在那里，算是半个英国人吧。”

      女孩点点头，一只手搅动着咖啡杯里的勺子，时不时抬起眼打量着他。Charles意识到气氛有些沉默，而作为男士，他需要主动挑起话题，让约会进行下去。

      “那么，Amy，你平时有些什么兴趣爱好吗？”

      “我喜欢健身，还有网球。”

      “喜欢运动的女孩非常棒，总是充满活力。” Charles赞叹道。

      女孩将金色的头发甩在身前，咬着嘴唇，表情看起来有些尴尬。

      “Listen，Charles，你很绅士，看起来也非常和善。但是你真的不是我喜欢的类型。” Amy抱歉地望着他。

      此时，Charles反而松了一口气，感觉肩膀上的压力小了许多，他轻松地喝了一口刚刚送到桌面上的咖啡。

      “那么，你喜欢的是什么类型？” 也许是由于双方都不再有负担，他们的聊天反而顺畅许多。

      “我喜欢身材健壮，雄性荷尔蒙十足，看起来很狂野的那种，就像Channing Tatum。” 女孩脸上露出兴奋的表情，“我真的太喜欢他了。”

      “我没太看过他演的电影，但确实是位身材性感的男士。” Charles并没有感到被冒犯，反而微笑着调侃道，“你的眼光很不错。”

      “是吧，是吧？” Amy一脸兴奋地拉住Charles的手，“我来给你推荐几部他演得特别好的电影……”

      就在这时，一个阴影投射在他们所在的圆桌面上。Charles抬起头，一排白花花的牙齿在背光下依旧闪耀着夺人的目光，瞬间吸引了Charles所有的注意力。Charles紧张地站起身，大腿碰到了桌子，杯子里的咖啡溅了出来，慢慢流到脚边的地毯上，但Charles完全没有在意。他的目光已经被身边这个男人夺走了。

      Erik Lehnsherr穿着一身深灰色的西装三件套，领口扎着浅灰色领带，胸口口袋里叠着一条丝巾，脸上的皱纹比过去多了一些，但看起来却更加帅气。Erik满脸堆着笑意，冲着他伸出手臂，想要给他一个拥抱。然而Charles一直眉头紧皱，闪身避开了对方，Erik只得尴尬地冲坐在一旁的女士笑笑。

      “Charles，好久不见，最近还好吗？” Erik微笑寒暄着。

      然而，Charles只是紧紧盯着他，默不作声。他的双手一直紧握着拳头，努力抑制住身体的颤抖。

      见他没有回应，Erik转身对着坐在一边的Amy说道：“这位漂亮的女士是？”

      “Amy。” 仿佛察觉到了忽然阴沉的气氛，Amy主动打破沉默。

      “Charles是你的男朋友吗？” Erik微笑着问道。

      “哦，不，不，我们只是on a blind date。” Amy解释道。

      “Charles是个非常好的男人。”Erik抬起眼，注视着他，“和他在一起，会非常幸福。”

      终于，Charles忍无可忍地一拳挥在Erik的脸颊上。Erik躲闪不急，那一拳正中左侧颧骨，把他打翻在地。而Charles则由于惯性作用，身体向着Erik身后飞了出去，差点撞到邻桌的客人。整个咖啡厅瞬间陷入了安静，Charles头也不回地走了出去，只留下呆坐着的Amy和从地板上爬起的Erik。

      “Wow。” Amy注视着Charles离去的方向，感慨道，“原来他也可以这么Man。”

 

* * *

 

 

      Erik捂着颧骨和下巴，慢慢坐回到Charles先前的位置。

      他又想起早先Emma给他的忠告，不得不对那个白衣金发的女人表示服气。

      平时的Erik相当很严肃，很少对人露出微笑，手下的员工除了几个亲近的，都对他又敬又怕。而这一次，他选择在Charles面前露出自己难得的笑容，显然并不是个成功的策略。

      作为美国最具增长潜力的新能源公司E&C的首席执行官，Erik的生活异常繁忙。平时他的活动范围主要在硅谷附近，这一次来纽约，Erik本来只是会见几位投资人。在冗长繁杂的会议结束后，公司首席法务官Emma Frost向他汇报了公司所涉及的一项法律纠纷的最新进展。

      “Erik，你必须要重视这件事！” 金发女人气场十足地撑在会议桌前，胸前的衬衣被丰满的胸部撑开，露出若隐若现的乳沟。

      Erik轻咳一声，四处打量着，让她要注意形象。

      “在你这个死基佬面前有什么可注意的。”Emma气急败坏地将一摞文件甩在他的面前，“Taylor夫妇控告E&C公司氢能源汽车产品质量缺陷案，这一次原告又找了一位专家证人，来证明我们的产品安全存在设计上的缺陷。如果法院最终支持了他们的请求，你知道自己要赔多少钱吗？你知道公司要在全世界召回多少量车吗？”

      “我当然清楚。” Erik随意翻看着桌面上的文件，“到了那时，不如直接宣布公司破产算了。”

      “没错。” 见他终于在思考公司的生死存亡，Emma稍微舒心了些。

      “这也就是公司需要你这个首席法务官的原因。”Erik面无表情地望着她，“调动一切资源，解决这些人。”

      “是的。”Emma的嘴角勾起一丝诡异的笑容，“所以我现在需要你的帮助。”

      “这些事本身就因你而起，你必须自己把这个人解决掉。” Emma翻开一叠资料，指着上面的一个名字说道。

      而Erik的视线也立刻被A4纸上那个字体并不大的名字所吸引。Charles Xavier，这个名字即使印在黑白纸页上，也仿佛闪耀着五彩光芒。六年来，时不时出现在梦里的那个人，此时居然成为原告方的专家证人。

      Erik的心里一沉，脸色立刻从先前的喜悦降到冷酷的冰点。

      “我们都很清楚……Charles Xavier的实力……” Emma焦急地望着他，“之前，我也没想到原告方会找到他。”

      “六年前，他离开纽约后，一直待在英国。大概三周前才回国，会在哥伦比亚大学做三个月的访问学者。”

      “下个月就是新品发布会了，在那之前一定要搞定这个案子。”

      “Erik！” Emma打断了Erik沉浸在内心的思绪，“Charles Xavier，你，必须要解决掉！”

      “行了，知道了。” Erik不耐烦地回道，“我会让他放弃做专家证人，而你的任务是全力办好这个案子。”

      “你打算怎么做？” Emma斜靠在会议桌边，打量着他。从Erik脸上时不时泛起的笑意，Emma已然知晓自己上级内心澎湃的想法。

      “不要告诉我你真的打算再追回他？” Emma摊开双手，不可思议地打量着他。

      “为什么不可以？”Erik挑衅地回望着她。

      “因为你是个混蛋。” Emma冷哼一声，“见到你，他不打你一拳就不错了。”

      Erik并不认为自己是个混蛋，因此，他也相信自己能够再次俘获Charles的芳心。

      而事实证明，Erik只收获了Charles的拳头。

      “你还好吗？” 金发女孩Amy递给他一张湿纸巾，“如果没什么事的话，我就先走啦，半个小时后还有搏击操。”

      Erik又恢复了冷峻的表情，对着女孩点点头。他找服务员要来一些冰块，用餐巾包裹着敷在脸上，仰着头背靠着座椅。这么多年，Charles一点也没变，还是那么漂亮，岁月在他脸上没有留下任何痕迹。尽管Charles只穿着一件天蓝色的长袖衬衫，深色西装裤，但当Erik根据Azazel的信息赶到酒店时，还是立刻就在人群中发现了他。这些年来，自己心心念念的那个人，终于回来了。

      这时，他发现腰后靠着一个硬物。Erik坐起身，把深灰色的公文包拿到身前，里面放着笔记本电脑、钢笔、手机、钥匙等物品。

      这是Charles的包，被愤怒的男人留在了这里。Erik把皮包抱在身前，手指摩挲着皮质边缘，又一个计划在他心里酝酿着。

 

* * *

 

 

      从咖啡厅到酒店门口的路上，Charles一边快步走着，一边在心中默念，想让自己冷静下来。然而，情绪激动的他还是一头扑在了一个行人的身上，差点让两个人都摔倒。

      “对不起，我很抱歉……” Charles站起身，对着身边的男人说道。

      “Xavier先生，您要去哪里？我送你。”

      “对不起，我们认识吗？” 这时，Charles才仔细打量起自己撞到的人。称呼他为Xavier先生的男人，看起来大概三十多岁，比他年长一些，左眼上下有一道隐隐的疤痕，很像黑社会分子。Charles警觉地和他保持距离。

      “我叫Azazel，是Lehnsherr先生的司机。” 男人侧过身，一辆加长型豪华轿车就停在路边，车身上的E&C标志让Charles瞬间明白过来。

      “不，我自己坐地铁。” Charles低下眼，转身向街角走去，然而，Azazel快步跑到面前，把他拦了下来。

      “你要干什么？” Charles努力保持着风度，不想在公众场合再起冲突，“你们公司的人都是黑社会吗？”

      “Xavier先生，请你收下这个。” Azazel手里拿着一张名片，递给他，“有个人一直很想念你。”

      “他已经破坏了我的约会，还想做什么？”

      “不，除了Erik，还有一个人也很想念你。” Azazel说道，“有时间的话，请一定要联系她。”

      她……Charles知道那个人是谁了。他把名片塞到衬衣口袋里，逃离般地向附近的地铁站跑去。拥挤的地铁里，Charles很幸运地坐到了一个座位。深吸一口气，Charles拿出那张名片，在手里端详着。名片的背面是一个巨大的白绿相间的E&C公司Logo，翻过来，是公司首席财务官Raven Darkholme的联系方式。

      “Raven……” Charles在心中默默念着这个名字。这些年，漂泊在外，Charles唯一放心不下的就是她。这个女孩总是很要强，而要强的女孩往往会委屈自己。

      就像六年前，Raven参加大学社团表演活动不小心摔断了腿，要强的女孩死活不愿意联系自己的家人，而是一个人扛下所有的生活。如果不是Charles回纽约办事时发现了她的状况，Raven几乎打算把所有人都瞒下，包括他这个兄长。

      Raven比Charles小四岁，他们两人并不是亲兄妹，Charles的母亲和Raven的父亲曾经有过一段短暂的婚姻，因此两个少年曾经在同一屋檐下生活了四年。之后，两位父母又去寻找各自的幸福，但Charles和Raven却一直保持紧密的联系，对于Charles来说，Raven就是自己的妹妹。之后没过多久，Raven的父亲就因为涉嫌金融诈骗案而入狱。从此，Charles成为了女孩最亲近的亲人。

      为了照顾摔断腿的妹妹，Charles加入了牛津大学的交换生计划，来到哥伦比亚大学做一年的交流访问。对此，Raven总是很抱怨。

      “实验都已经做完了，这段时间正好用来写文章，准备论文答辩。” Charles一边将自己的衣服从行李箱中取出，挂到衣柜里，一边对着坐在客厅、腿上打着石膏的Raven说道，“在牛津写和在这里写，没有什么差别。”

      “真是太羡慕你了，Charles。二十四岁，就要拿到博士学位了，而我才在读大学二年级，还不知道能不能毕业。” Raven感慨道，“之前，我以为哥伦比亚大学的商科很容易毕业的。”

      “只要你想，没有什么事情是你办不到的。” 收拾完衣服后，Charles坐回到沙发上，从Raven抱在怀里的碗中捡起一颗蓝莓，丢在嘴里。

      “毕业后，你打算做什么？” Raven斜靠在Charles的肩膀上，眼睛依旧盯着电视里的节目。

      “我也不清楚。” Charles又捡起一颗蔓越莓，“正常来说，应该会进大学或者科研机构，但是现在手里有一个技术，我感觉很有应用前景，所以也想过自己出来创业，但也仅是想想罢了。”

      “Charles，亲爱的。”Raven把打着石膏的左腿架在Charles的大腿上，伸出手掌拍拍他的脸，“创业是个好想法，你是牛津大学的高材生，既然是你看好的技术，我相信一定没问题的。”

      “可是，创业不是仅仅有一个好的技术或好的想法就能成功的。” Charles轻叹口气，“就算起步资金不用发愁，还有市场、生产工艺这些具体事项需要操心，而我从来没有参与过企业经营，对那些一点头绪也没有。”

“这个不用担心，你还有我这个妹妹！” Raven从沙发里掏出手机，灵巧的手指在屏幕上敲打着。

“我帮你约了一个非常有能力的人，他曾经参与过很多家创业公司，还把一些小微企业搞上纳斯达克。今天晚上八点，MacLaren's Pub，你一进去就会认出他的。”

“Raven！” Charles抱怨道，“我只是随便说说而已，你怎么就……”

“你妹妹我是个行动派。”Raven向他投来一个冷漠的眼神，“等到你什么都想好了，机会也都错过了。”

“只是和人喝个酒，聊聊天，又不会有什么损失，对吧？” Raven忽然又转而以撒娇的语气对他说道，“而且，说不定过了今晚，你的看法就会完全改变了呢？”

那天晚上，当Charles在MacLaren's Pub见到Erik Lehnsherr后，他的看法以及他的人生规划，都在那一刻改变了。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
        Charles从地铁站慢慢走回公寓，天已经黑了许久。来到公寓门前，Charles才反应过来，自己的公文包忘在约会的酒店了，而手机、钥匙、电脑全部都在里面。  
  
        Fuck。  
  
        Charles一拳打在公寓门上，感慨自己为什么这么倒霉。无奈之下，Charles只得再次原路返回，期望服务员看到了他丢在那里的东西，不要让无关的人捡走。  
  
        当他走上人行道时，停在路边的一辆汽车对着他闪了闪大灯。Charles停下脚步，在车灯熄灭后从驾驶位下来一个高大的男人，手里拿着的皮包正是属于Charles的。  
  
        “你……怎么会……” Charles走到Azazel面前，取回自己的东西，“还是非常感谢你。”  
  
        “不用客气，Xavier先生。” Azazel说道，“是Lehnsherr先生让我转交给你的。”  
  
        Charles向着全黑的车窗里瞅了一眼，心想那个男人应该不在车里，只是让自己的手下来做跑腿的事情。  
  
        “你是他的司机？”  
  
        “司机兼保镖。” Azazel把衬衣袖子往上拉，露出强健的肱二头肌，“我是退伍军人。”  
  
        Charles微笑着点点头，“如果不耽误你的时间，要不要来屋里喝杯茶？”  
  
        “非常荣幸。” Azazel主动上前拉开一楼门厅的大门，让Charles先进。  
  
        来到二楼公寓，Charles将Azazel请进客厅。他从橱柜里取出饼干，泡了一壶红茶，端到客厅里招待自己的客人。  
  
        Azazel的眼睛一直好奇地打量着四周，遇见Charles的目光时又很快闪开。  
  
        “Raven……她……还好吗？” Charles打量着对方，问出了这个一直梗在心里的问题。  
  
        “她很好！” Azazel兴奋地说道，“我这里有她的照片，你想看吗？”  
  
        Charles点点头，Azazel掏出自己的手机，打开相册，里面大部分照片都是金发姑娘的，偶尔还有两人一起自拍的亲密合影。Raven的打扮比过去更加成熟，多了一些性感和妩媚。但从那些照片里，Charles能够感受到Raven是真的很快乐。  
  
        “谢谢你。” Charles的眼眶有些泛红，他扭过脸，不想让对方的盯着自己，“你和Raven，交往多久了？”  
  
        “已经四年了。”Azazel微笑着将手机放进裤兜。  
  
        “你们有进一步的打算吗？” Charles试探性地问道。  
  
        “Raven事业心太强，她还想再多专注事业几年。不过没关系，我可以等她。”Azazel的脸上露出宠溺的笑容，“我们已经在加州买了房子，是她喜欢的海景房。Xavier先生，欢迎您以后来我们的家做客。”  
  
        “请叫我Charles。” Charles说道，“以后如果有机会，一定会去拜访。”  
  
        “那么，Charles，你会一直在纽约吗？” Azazel问道。  
  
        “不，这次的访问交流是三个月，大约还有两个月的时间，我还要回牛津。”  
  
        “不过 ，我的母亲倒是很希望我留下，最近一直给我安排相亲，就想让我安定下来结婚生子。” Charles无奈地摇摇头，两人一起轻声笑了起来。  
  
        之后，他们又聊了一些工作生活上的事情，直到把Azazel送出门，Charles才意识到自己还没有吃晚饭。他来到厨房，从冰箱里取出速食面，放在锅里煮。窗外，Charles能够清楚看到Azazel坐进楼下那辆加长车里，却迟迟没有离去。  


* * *

  
  
  
        当Azazel终于回到车里时，Erik从身后一把抓住他的肩膀，质问道：“为什么去了那么久？”  
  
        Azazel把他的手拉开，“Charles只是请我上楼喝茶。”  
  
        “Charles？你都可以称呼他Charles了？” Erik虽然依旧面无表情，但内心里却澎湃着别样的情绪，“你们聊了些什么？”  
  
        “没什么，就是很随意的闲聊。”  
  
        “他有问到我吗，你是怎么回答他的？”  
  
        Azazel思索片刻，答道：“他没有问到你。”  
  
        “不可能。“ Erik气愤地靠在座椅上，“那你们都在说些什么？”  
  
        “他问了Raven，还有我和Raven的事情。”  Azazel假装在心里计算着，“哦，对了，还有他母亲在逼他结婚。”  
  
        “他真的一句也没有问过我么？”  
  
        望着Erik落寞的神情，Azazel忽然有些不忍，可是Charles确实一句话也没有提到过他，他也不能为了安慰自己的老板而胡编乱造吧。  
  
        “他有问过一些公司的事情。” Azazel说道，“E&C是你的公司，这样也算间接关心你吧。”  
  
        Erik沉默着，他当然知道Charles会关心E&C。  
  
        “老板，Charles和你们，究竟怎么了？为什么Raven只是让我把她的联系方式给他，而不去主动联系他？还有今天下午你的脸……”  
  
        “Azazel，把你的名片拿出来。”   
  
        坐在前排的司机从抽屉里取出自己的名片，交给他。  
  
        Erik把纸片翻到背面，那一面只印有公司的logo。  
  
        “这里。” Erik指着Logo上的文字，“这里的E是绿色实心的，而C只有绿色边框，内里是空白的。”  
  
        “Charles就是这个C。” Erik靠在座位上，轻叹一声，“ E&C是我和他的公司。”  
  
        直到此刻，Erik依旧清晰记得六年前自己和Charles一起在他的公寓里讨论公司核名的事情。那时刚刚入夏，Erik公寓的空调坏掉了，物业一直没有时间来修，就在那间充斥着高温和汗水的小房间里，他们的公司诞生了。  
  
        经过前期多次讨论，Erik已经基本理解了Charles所掌握的技术。牛津大学材料系的博士生在做实验的时候，发现了一种催化剂，可以使甲醇和水在一定条件下产生化学反应，生成氢气。如果只是制氢，这个技术并没有什么亮点，工业层面的制氢技术相当成熟，成本也已降得很低。但Charles本身是电化学专业出身，主要研究方向也是燃料电池。当青年将制氢与燃料电池结合在一起，立刻产生了不一样的火花。  
  
        “我们可以通过调整催化剂，控制氢气产生的速率。” Charles解释道，“而在燃料电池这边，空气中的氧源源不断进入到电池系统里，最终形成功率可控的氢氧燃料电池。”  
  
        “在过去，氢氧燃料电池成本较高，而且安全性不强，最主要的原因就在氢的储存方面。”  
  
        “氢本身就易燃易爆，液化氢存放在压力容器里，很可能因为碰撞、泄露造成严重的事故。”  
  
        “而我们的这个技术，可以不需要储存氢，电池工作所需要的氢随时生成、随时使用，安全性提升非常多。”  
  
        “而且以甲醇和水为原料，中间过程也只会产生水，不会对环境造成破坏。”  
  
        最后，双腿盘坐在沙发上的Charles小心翼翼地打量着Erik，说道：“我是不是讲得太理论化了？”  
  
        “不。” Erik递给他一瓶冰啤酒，“这就是我们最大的亮点，表述方面可以再优化一些，这些问题以后再讲。”  
  
        “现在，我们需要定下公司名称。”Erik端起自己那瓶啤酒，仰头喝了一大口，“名称很关键，名字没有起好，会直接影响公司未来的发展。”  
  
        “这些还是你在行。” Charles说道，“你定下就好了。”  
  
        “不，Charles。”Erik认真打量着他，“我们是合伙人，这是我们两个人的公司，你也要出力。”  
  
        “好的名字都已经被大公司注册了。” Charles一边感慨着，一边把冰镇饮料贴在自己的脸上。  
  
        “没有关系，名称是名称，商标是商标，以后我们还可以把别人的商标买回来。” Erik安慰道，“只用想一个好听的名字。”  
  
        那天晚上，他们两个人在公寓里喝完了一提六瓶啤酒，但是到最后依旧没有想到满意的商号。闷热的天气让两个青年都烦躁不已，Erik终于在储藏室里找到一台电风扇，插上电，将扇叶对着Charles的方向。  
  
        “太难了！” Charles已经横躺在沙发上，而Erik则坐在地毯上，背靠着沙发座椅。  
  
        “实在不行，就用我们两个人的姓氏吧。” Charles仰着头说道，“你看，P&G、Johnson&Johnson、Waner Bros，这些名称也挺好记的。”  
  
        “确实可以这样。” Erik打了一个饱嗝，嘴里溢出一股麦芽的香气，说道，“但是我的姓，Lehnsherr，并不是一个常见姓，公司名称最好不要出现生僻单词。”  
  
        “那就用first name吧。”  
  
        “用缩写！” Erik忽然从地上弹起，找到纸笔，在茶几上兴奋地书写着，“E可以代表energy, environment, eco-system这些和新能源、环保相关的词汇，而C可以代表capacity、competitive等，合在一起也是非常好的寓意。”  
  
        “就叫C&E如何？” Erik抬起眼，望着躺在沙发上的Charles，“你是公司核心创始人，把你的名字放在前面，而且这样也是依据字母顺序。”  
  
        “噢，Erik。” Charles从沙发上坐起，蹲在Erik身旁。  
  
        “对于我们搞科研的人，当一篇文章有两个作者的工作同样重要，无法区分高下时，往往会将他们作为共同第一作者。而名字出现的顺序，是按照姓氏首字母前后排序。“   
  
        Charles拿起笔，在草稿纸上写下两个人的名字。Erik Lehnsherr，Charles Xavier。之后，Charles在他们两人的first name之间画了一条连线，在线条上写下N（E&C读起来更接近ENC）。  
  
        “E&C！” Charles红扑扑的脸对着Erik笑了起来，“就这么决定了。”  
  
        “致我们可爱的E&C！”  Charles捡起自己还没有喝完的酒瓶，对着Erik做出干杯的动作。Erik的酒已经喝光了，但他还是拿着空瓶和Charles碰了杯。Charles兴奋地灌下一大口啤酒，白色的泡沫从殷红的唇角缓缓流下。  
  
        那一刻，Erik第一次有了想要把那双唇吃到自己嘴里的冲动。  
  
        

* * *

  
  
          
        一周的时间很快就在做实验和辅导学生中度过了，当Charles送走最后一个来他办公室讨论问题的学生后，时间又到了周五下午。  
  
        上个周末，Erik的忽然出现打断了他的约会，让Charles很不礼貌地丢下女伴离开了。好在Sharon并不知情，而女方那边也没有和他的母亲抱怨什么。于是这个周末，Sharon又给他安排约见另一个姑娘。  
  
        在去往约定餐厅的路上，Charles脑子里依旧回响着自己母亲的在电话里劝导他的话语。Sharon不断向他强调，这个名叫Betty的姑娘是她闺蜜的女儿，很小的时候和Charles见过，还一起玩耍。Betty也在大学里工作，在伦斯勒理工学院搞凝聚态物理研究，学校也在纽约州，距离不算很远。  
  
        “你们都是搞科学的，会很有共同语言。” Sharon丢下这句话后，不给Charles表达意见的机会，就挂断了电话。  
  
        共同语言……也许吧，至少这个姑娘应该不会嫌弃他没有肌肉。  
  
        这一次，Charles早于约定时间来到了餐厅。为了体现自己对Sharon良苦用心的重视，Charles专程回到公寓，换上一身优雅的黑色西服，领口打上标准的领结。餐厅的座位是Sharon提前预定好的，据说这家名叫Anna的餐厅经常需要提前两周预定，Charles也不清楚自己的母亲什么时候变得如此神通广大。  
  
        约定时间到来时，Betty穿着一身优雅的黑色长裙出现在他面前。深V领口露出雪白的肌肤，飘逸的黑色长发，深灰色的眼眸让Betty身上散发着一种神秘的异国气质。女孩的出现立刻吸引了周围的目光，Charles也在心中默默感慨，这个女孩真的好漂亮，身材一点也不输给喜欢健身锻炼的Amy，而且气质典雅，犹如希腊神像中的女神。Charles实在无法理解这样的女孩为何还要通过相亲寻找意中人。  
  
        依照惯例，Charles牵过女士的手，拉开对方身后的椅子，让女士落座。  
  
        服务生为他们倒上香槟，方桌上摆放着鲜花和淡紫色的蜡烛，既温馨又浪漫。  
  
        非常神奇地，如Sharon所料，Charles真的和Betty很有共同语言。Betty是在Charles的隔壁剑桥读的大学，两个人说不定还在同一时间观看过两校的赛艇比赛。他们从牛津剑桥的美食，一直聊到美国的科研经费。Charles感慨自己十分羡慕美利坚政府对于科研工作的资金支持，相比之下，英国的学校就囊中羞涩很多。Betty热情地邀请Charles周末去伦斯勒理工走走，感受一下他们的校园。  
  
        约会进行得异常顺利，很快就到了餐后甜点阶段。曾经有一瞬间，Charles以为自己真的可以放开过去，重新寻找属于自己的幸福。  
  
        然而，命运似乎总是喜欢捉弄他。正当Betty热切地和介绍自己的家庭时，女孩的目光忽然集中在他的身后，目不转睛地盯着那里。  
  
        Charles转过身，一个高挑的身影站在他的背后，目光始终锁在Charles的身上。Erik穿着一身斜纹灰色西服，天蓝色的衬衣，领带随意地系在领口。Charles连忙转回身，双手紧紧攥在桌面下，努力控制自己的呼吸。  
  
        “这位是……？”Betty询问道。  
  
        “Erik Lehnsherr，我是Charles的……老朋友。” Erik走到女士身前，握住她的手，很绅士地落下一个吻。  
  
        “我还以为你是Charles的男朋友。”Betty轻笑着调侃道。  
  
        “什么？” Charles紧张地望着女孩，“不，不，他不是我的男朋友……Betty……我们在约会啊，他怎么会是我的男朋友……”  
  
        “那真可惜。” Betty抬头打量着Erik，又将视线转向Charles，“你们两个看起来很般配。”  
  
        “Betty！”Charles差点没控制住自己的音量，周围用餐的人们向他们投来探寻的眼神。  
  
        “Betty，那个，我们离开这里吧，可以去我的公寓。” Charles低下眼，不想让Erik看到自己的神色。  
  
        “这可不行，我还和我的女朋友约了看电影。” Betty撇撇嘴，“首先得回家换掉这身衣服。”  
  
        “女朋友……”  
  
        Charles皱着眉头望着面前的漂亮女孩，“什么女朋友……？”  
  
        “女朋友就是女朋友，就是lover啊。”   
  
        就在这时，站在一旁的Erik捂着嘴轻声笑了起来。  
  
        Charles气愤地咬住嘴唇，努力平复自己的心情，“既然你已经有了女朋友……为什么还要出来和我约会？”  
  
        “难道你不是和我一样，只是想要给家里人一个交代？”Betty又抬起头，瞅了一眼在一旁笑得合不拢嘴的Erik，说道，“我以为，我们两个很适合结婚，平时各自生活，当有需要的时候，再一起出席一些毫无意义的社交活动。”  
  
        “我还记得小时候，你的母亲Sharon把你打扮成女孩子的模样，让你和我们一起玩。” Betty微笑道，“所以，当知道相亲的对象是你，我以为我们两个会很有默契。”  
  
        “打扮成女孩的样子？你还有照片吗？” Erik忍住笑意问道。Charles向他投去一个愤怒的眼神，但很快又闪开。  
  
        “我妈妈那里也许有吧。” Betty回望着一脸惊诧的Charles，说道：“Charles，如果让你误会了我的意思，我很抱歉。” 接着，女孩在餐桌上留下一张名片。  
  
        “我很喜欢你，Charles。如果你需要一个名义上的妻子，可以联系我，我们两个一同出现在婚礼的画面，想想就很美。”   
  
        Betty伸出右手，抚上Charles的面颊，在他脸上落下一个礼貌的吻。Charles的思绪依旧沉浸在先前的震惊中，甚至坐在对面的人变成了Erik，Charles也没有反应过来。  
  
        一只宽大的手掌握住了他放在餐桌上的左手，Charles抬起眼，正对上Erik关切的目光。Charles站起身，使劲抽回自己的手，但被Erik牢牢握住，无法挣脱。  
  
        “Charles，这里是高级餐厅，你也不想给其他人造成困扰吧。”Erik收回了嬉皮笑脸的样子，神情严肃地注视着他。  
  
        “放开我……” Charles努力压低自己的音量。  
  
        “这是六年来你和我说的第一句话。”Erik说道，“只要你坐下，我就放开。”  
  
        Charles紧张地咽下口水，慢慢坐回到座位上。服务员撤走了两人身前的甜点，蜡烛摇曳的光晕打在彼此脸上，原本温馨浪漫的气氛忽然变得很沉闷。  
  
        “你想怎样。” Charles背靠着座椅，目光始终盯着蜡烛的光芒。  
  
        “为什么不接我的电话，不回我的邮件？”  
  
        “我不接陌生电话……”  
  
        Erik拿起Charles放在餐桌上的手机，在上面拨通了自己的号码，屏幕上显示的Erik. L证明Charles一直存着他的号码。  
  
        “还给我！”Charles从Erik手中抢回自己的手机，塞进裤兜里。  
  
        “Charles……这些年，你还好吗？” Erik问道。  
  
        “好，很好。” Charles不耐烦地应付着，“没什么重要的事，我就先回去了。”  
  
        “我找你有事！” Erik起身把他按回到座位上，Charles挣扎着甩开搭在自己肩膀上的手。  
  
        “为什么要做专家证人？” Charles瞬间明白了Erik出现在自己身边的用意，原本紧绷的神经也放松下来。他终于鼓起勇气回望着Erik，这些年，这个男人始终不曾改变，做任何事都带有很强的目的性，为了自己的期望可以不择手段。  
  
        “因为我是这个领域的专家之一。” Charles淡淡地说道，“他们来找我，很正常。”  
  
        “你为什么要答应。” Erik面无表情地说道，“参与商业纠纷，这不是你的风格。”  
  
        “的确不是。” Charles轻叹口气，“但是Alex找到了我，让我帮他这个忙，看在过去的情谊，我必须帮他。”  
  
        “Summers！”Erik一拳落在桌子上，邻桌的客人又向他们投来异样的眼神。  
  
        “那我们的情谊呢？你为什么可以不在乎？”  
  
        Charles哼笑一声，只感觉对面的男人不可理喻。情谊，他们之间的情谊早已被对方透支光了。  
  
        “如果是为了这件事，你可以放心。” Charles说道，“虽然我是原告方的专家证人，但我会保持我的中立性。如果你们的产品没有问题，我不会诬陷你们。”  
  
        “你就这么想要看到E&C垮掉？”Erik激动地说道，“想要报复，尽管冲我来，不要伤害我们的公司！”  
  
        餐厅四周传来一阵惊呼声，当Charles反应过来时，发现自己手里举着红酒杯，而Erik的脸上、衬衣上沾满了桃红色的酒液。  
  
        Charles惊慌失措地逃离了现场，他已记不清自己是如何回到公寓的，他颤颤巍巍地在储物柜里翻出一个塑料瓶，吞下几片白色的药片，直接对着水龙头喝下去。没过多久，药片就发挥了作用，Charles感觉胸口的憋闷缓解了许多。  
  
        躺在沙发上，Charles在令人舒适的眩晕中进入了梦乡。  
  
        梦里，他又看到了那个男人，只是梦里的Charles并不害怕对方。他牵着Erik的手臂，把他带到一个外表有些破旧的三层老房子前。  
  
        “这就是我们E&C公司的总部！”Charles兴奋地说道，迫不及待地将Erik领进去参观每一个角落。  
  
        外表老旧的房子内部却是焕然一新，Charles与Erik确立合作关系后，就已将这间老房子租下，并请装修公司进行了全新的改造。  
  
        “一楼是实验室和装配车间，用来生产样机；二楼有会议室和员工工位，用来办公；三楼是卧室、浴室和厨房。” Charles忽然低下眼，腼腆地说道，“我想……你可以搬到这里来住，这样可以省去每个月的房租，加班到很晚也不怕……”  
  
        “我是不是有点管得太多了？” Charles清了清嗓子，说道，“如果你不想住在这里，也没有关系……”  
  
        “这里很好，Charles。” Erik虽然依旧面无表情，但眼神看起来却很兴奋，“谢谢你，为我考虑那么多。”  
  
        “你喜欢吗？”  
  
        Erik点点头，脸上露出Charles很少见到的笑容，“我可以每天守护着我们的‘孩子’。”  
  
        “那么，孩子的父亲，是不是可以先去我的公寓搬东西？”  
          
  
tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

  
        “给！” Charles从Erik手里接过一杯星冰乐，两个人朝着哥伦比亚大学一幢实验楼走去。天气炎热，Charles身上的T恤已经全被打湿，而Erik的衬衫却仍然一丝不苟地挺立在他结实的胸膛上，显示出对方的严谨性和专业性。而Charles自己则打扮得像个学生，在偌大的校园里毫不起眼。

         今天，他们将要会见最后一位，也是最重要的一位潜在的合作伙伴，Hank McCoy。之前，他和Erik一起找到了Alex Summers、Sean Cassidy、Angel Salvadore，加入他们新组建的公司运营团队。Alex是哥大法学院的研究生，7月底还要参加纽约州的律师资格考试（Bar），但金发帅哥平时就在律所实习打工，在处理合同、文书方面经验丰富。Erik也曾经与他有过合作，因此在公司成立初期，Erik首先找到了他，为他们处理E&C公司注册的事务。之后，他们又聘请了Angel，作为Alex的副手，帮他处理文件和公司里的杂事。Sean是一位可爱的红发男孩，最大的特点是嗓门大，喜欢唱歌，平时距离非常远也能听到他爽朗的笑声。Sean是Charles在哥大交流的实验室里的一位学弟，和他专业相同，也是做燃料电池，但研究方向偏向电极材料，是他们创业项目中的另一关键技术，Charles只用了一套绝版黑胶片就俘获了学弟的芳心。Sean的加入不仅给团队带来一位技术专家，同时也让他们能够偷偷摸摸地免费使用哥伦比亚大学的仪器、设备，这在创业初期帮助他们节省了不少成本。

         而Hank擅长的是产品技术的最后一个环节——电池管理系统（BMS）。Charles和Sean的专业让他们可以成功造出一个电池，但如何监测电池的状态、防止出现过充电或是过放电现象、均衡电池组中每一块单体电池的状态，则需要精通电子电路和自动化控制的人。Hank是Raven向Charles推荐的人选，她和Hank在一次社团活动中相识。这位天才少年比Charles还要厉害，今年只有20岁，和Raven同岁，就已在攻读博士学位。

         “Erik，如果他没有答应怎么办？” 对于招募这样大牛级的人才，Charles心里有些没底。他一边将冰咖啡顶层的奶油搅拌均匀，一边抬起眼注视着自己的合作伙伴。

         “放心吧，没问题。” Erik说道，“Raven说过，Hank McCoy暗恋她。她自己电脑坏了的时候就去找他帮忙修理，对方一次也没有拒绝过。他不会轻易拒绝你这个future brother in-law的。”

         “可是，这次不是简简单单的修电脑……我们是邀请他加盟一个还没有影子的项目。” 

         “而且，很多人的志向并不在于此。” Charles轻叹口气，“也许对方只是想要在大学里教书做实验呢？”

         “如果他是这样的人，我们也不需要他。” Erik的左手搭在他的肩膀上，“ Charles，你最近怎么了，忽然变得没有信心？这可与在酒吧和我争论的你不一样。”

         “也没有。” Charles的牙齿咬着吸管，“只是，项目进展得好快，越来越接近现实。发现需要考虑的事情好多，还有很多事情一点头绪也没有……”

         “我有些担心自己究竟适不适合出来创业。”

         Erik忽然停下脚步，Charles转过身，望着身边高他半个头的男人。

         Erik伸出双手，握住他的双肩，目光温柔地注视着他：“你忘了吗？还有我在。”

         “你不是孤孤单单的一个人。你，我，Raven，还有大家，我们有一个这么完美的团队。”

         “你不想做和不会做的事情，就交给我，记住了吗？”

         Charles用力点点头。

         “所以，没有什么可担心的，对吧？”

         Charles依旧只会点头。

         “现在，深吸一口气，然后用你的梦想征服那个天才少年。”

         Charles闭上眼，进行了一次深呼吸，却不小心将一大口冰沙吸进嘴里。Charles用一只手捂着脑袋，表情痛苦地望着在一旁努力憋住笑意的Erik。

         那个时候，这个高大英俊的男人在他眼里仿佛闪耀着金色的光芒。

  

        “Charles，你还好吗？” Alex的声音将Charles的思绪拉回到现实。他道了声谢，从金发帅哥手上接过一杯滚烫的咖啡。

         “里面进行得怎么样了？” Charles瞥向走廊隔壁用透明玻璃间隔起来的会议室。屋子里，原告方和被告方的律师正在试图就赔偿问题达成和解，而Charles的作用就是帮助原告方争取到巨额赔偿金。

         “仍然很焦灼。” Alex坐在Charles身旁的沙发上。金发帅哥现在是纽约一家知名律所的执业律师，目前跟着律所的大老板处理当事人与E&C公司的法律纠纷。六年间，Alex已经从一个喜欢穿无袖T恤、跳街舞的帅酷男孩变成了每天穿着正装、穿行于律所与法院之间的曼哈顿白领。虽然Alex距离成为合伙人还有非常遥远的距离，但Charles依旧为对方取得的成就感到欣慰。

         “真的很感谢你，Charles。” Alex轻叹口气，“我知道，这对你来说，很不容易。如果不是实在没办法，我也不想把你牵扯进来。”

         Charles摆摆手，“没事的。”

         “只是我也不是很确定，自己能否帮上忙。” Charles说道，“说实话，E&C在电池安全设计上有一些缺陷，但恐怕不是导致你的当事人发生交通事故的原因。”

         “我知道。” Alex说道，“但是老板认为，请一位专家证人指出他们的安全隐患，即使两者之间没有直接关系，在陪审团眼里，被告公司也会显得没有尽到足够的安全义务。”

         “达到这个目的就足够了。”

         Charles默默地喝着咖啡。今天，他在这里的任务已经结束了，Charles拿起自己的公文包，准备和Alex告别。

         “Charles，下周五有时间吗？”Alex站起身，领着他向门口走去。

         “下周五不是还要来你们这里吗？” Charles问道。

         “Hank下周四晚上从弗罗里达回来。想问问你，周五晚上有没有其他的安排。如果没有的话，我们几个朋友好久没聚了。”

         “没问题，我的时间安排很自由。” Charles微笑着回应道，“确实好久没有聚过了，你安排，我随叫随到。”

         Alex把Charles送进电梯，Charles对着金发帅哥挥手告别。

         就在电梯门合拢的一刹那，一个白色皮包从外面伸了进来，挡住了合起的电梯门。金属门在感应器的作用下再次打开，一个穿着白色职业套装的金发女人踩着高跟鞋走了进来，女人回过身，按下面板上的关门按钮，电梯门再次合拢，轿厢向着下方缓缓移动。

         “Xavier教授，之前的演讲很精彩。” 白衣女人背对着他说道。

         “抱歉，您说什么？”

         女人转过身，伸出右手，对他微微一笑，“Emma Frost，六年前我见过你，但是你可能没什么印象了。”

         Charles礼貌性地握住对方，同时大脑在努力回想。先前在会议室里，Charles只顾着回答原告方律师的几个问题，没有注意到坐在角落里的这个女人。现在看来，对方应该是E&C公司的代表，而且还在六年前见过自己。那么，她应该知道他和Erik之间的事情。

         “我只是在想，你在英国待得好好的，为什么忽然回来了？”Emma虽然一直保持着笑容，但神情却让人不寒而栗。

         Charles紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我的家在这里，我想我不需要解释。”

         “没错。”Emma哼笑一声，忽然用拳头砸向控制面板上的紧急制动按钮，电梯轿厢骤然停下，Charles连忙扶住边上的扶手，才没让自己摔倒。外部透明的观光电梯停在摩天大楼的第11层，而Charles和一个气场十足的女人被困在这里。

         “你要做什么……”

         “这句话应该我来问，你要做什么？”

         Charles疑惑地打量着对方，白衣女人继续开口道，“也许在你眼里，E&C只是曾经的一个梦想，一个被人夺走的孩子，一个用来惩罚前男友的出气筒。”

         “但是对于E&C上上下下几千名员工，它是我们的生命，是我们最现实的梦想。”

         “你也许创造了E&C，但是，是Erik，还有我们其他人养大了这个孩子，让E&C成为全美可以和特斯拉抗衡的企业。”

         “在这期间，有多少次我们都要撑不住了，有多少次Erik几乎要跪着找人借钱，还面临被董事会罢免的危机，那些时候，你又在哪里？”

         “躲起来，躲在英国舒适的小屋里？”

         “逃避，这就是你会做的。”

         金发女人重新按回电梯启动键。Charles靠在电梯扶手上，颤抖的右手伸进皮包里，握住了一个塑料瓶。

         “既然当初选择逃避，现在为什么又要回来？” Emma走近Charles身边，在他耳边轻声说道，“如果我是你，我会立刻滚回牛津。”

         “Erik可能不舍得动你，但我不一样。”

         伴随着一声蜂鸣，电梯终于到达了底层。Emma Frost背对着他，在电梯门打开的一刹那轻声说道：“我不会让你毁了我们的梦想。记住我的话，教授。”之后，白衣女人趾高气昂地走了出去。

         上班的人流开始涌入，Charles在电梯门再次合起的时候用手臂挡住，冲了出去。他在大堂里四处张望着，之后又跑到马路上，终于在一个街角找到一个水池，就着水龙头里的凉水吞下一直攥在手里的药片。

         梦想……Charles捂着脑袋，蹲在水池边。

         曾经，Charles和自己的小伙伴们在干净简陋的会议室里高谈阔论的梦想，现在是别人的了。

         如果当初，他能够像Emma Frost这样坚定地守护自己的梦想就好了……

 

* * *

 

  

        “天哪，Erik，你怎么还在这里。”Emma走进公司在纽约的办事处时，又在会议室里看到了自己的老板。

         “我已经让Angel派了两个人过来，协助我办公。”Erik靠躺在椅背上，说道，“你的会议室被我征用了。”

         “新品发布会还有不到二十天的时间。”Emma掐着腰，“你居然为了追男朋友而不管LA的团队？”

         “是你让我搞定Charles的！” Erik打量着对方。

         “说到你的Charles，你到底行不行啊，Erik。” Emma向对方抛了一个白眼，“已经两周了，连手都没有牵到吧？”

         Erik气愤地转过椅子，将后背对着金发女人。其实他有碰到过Charles的手，Charles的手还是像过去那样，又软又光滑，捏起来很有弹性。但他确实一点进展也没有。上个周末，被Charles当众泼了一脸酒，回去的路上还被Azazel偷偷拿手机拍了照片。第一次，他摆出善意的姿态，却只收获了Charles的拳头。第二次，他让自己表现得冷酷而现实，可是Charles依旧对他一脸厌恶。

         “要我说，你还是放弃吧。”Emma的声音从背后响起，“你的Charles，一点也不关心你，也不关心E&C。”

         “今天上午，他提出的问题招招致命。即使那些与原告方的诉讼请求没有太大关联，也会给我们造成极大的负面影响。”

         Erik望向窗外繁忙的街道，嘴角勾起一丝笑意。他的Charles依然这么能干，他甚至可以想象到Charles坐在大会议室里，风度翩翩地对着坐在下面的众人讲解那些高深的理论。

         “Erik！”金发女人来到身后，把他的椅子转过来，双手撑在扶手上，把Erik困在里面。

         “作为你的朋友，我理解你的想法。但是作为你的首席法务官，我不会允许你感情用事。”

         “如果你不能让他回心转意，我会采取其他办法。” Emma紧紧盯着他。

         Erik在Emma强大的气场下紧张地咽下口水。

         “快下班了，good luck with your date！” Emma忽然眯着眼，给了他一个温和的笑容，接着转身离开了会议室。

         Erik注视着女人离去的背影，轻舒一口气。他拿出手机，再次拨打了那个自己早已烂熟于心的号码，然而，依旧没有任何回应，没有接通，也没有拒接。那种感觉就像积攒力量挥出拳头，却什么也没打到。一种深深的挫败感让他气愤地把手机甩在桌面上。

         他真的已经没机会了吗？

         不，他是Erik Lehnsherr。Emma说得对，他是个混蛋，混蛋不会轻易放弃。遇见他这个混蛋，是Charles Xavier的不幸。

         Erik重新捡起手机，打开桌面上的一个应用程序。画面切换到地图界面，一个天蓝色的五角星在两条街道的交汇处闪耀着光芒，随着时间的推移缓慢移动着。与Charles首次重逢的那天，Erik捡到了Charles遗失在饭店里的公文包。当时，他就在Charles的手机里安装了E&C公司装在行车电脑里的定位软件，让他可以实时跟踪Charles的位置。

         当Erik根据定位信息找到Charles所在的地址时，原本自信满满的他愣在了原地。这一次，Charles是在一个巨大的商场里。定位信息只能给他提供水平方位的坐标，却不能告诉他Charles究竟在几楼。于是，Erik脱掉身上厚重的西服外套，扯下领带，一层一层地寻找。通过排除法，Erik最终确定，Charles在商场顶楼的电影院里。于是，他把当时正在放映的所有场次的票全都买了。每一个放映大厅一片漆黑，Erik冒着被人痛骂的风险一排一排地寻找着，终于在一个播放肥皂爱情片的小厅里找到了他。

         Charles的右边坐着一个扎着马尾辫的女孩，女孩靠在Charles的肩膀上，正在聚精会神地盯着屏幕，嘴里嚼着爆米花。Erik直接坐到了Charles左边的空位，在对方转过头望向他时，露齿一笑。

 

* * *

 

  

        Charles感觉自己今天实在是太倒霉了！

         白天的时候，在Alex的公司，被一个气场十足的女人赤裸裸地威胁了一顿。好不容易熬到下班，又被Sharon胁迫，约见她安排好的姑娘。当他和右边这位名叫Caroline的女生在商场咖啡厅相见时，Charles内心想要立刻给自己母亲打电话，质问她为什么要给他介绍一个“未成年人”。

         “你……真的满21岁了？” Charles努力保持表面上的镇静，微笑着询问对方。

         “当然，你要看我的ID吗？”说罢，女孩就准备从自己五颜六色的双肩背包里取出证件。

         “不……不用。” Charles撇出一丝无力的笑容，“你不觉得……我们年龄差距有点大？”

         “我就喜欢大叔！”女孩扬起脸，对着Charles咧嘴一笑，露出里面银白色的金属牙套。Caroline穿着一条只有半边裤腿的牛仔裤，左腿一直包裹到脚踝，右腿只遮挡住大腿根部。Charles连忙让自己的视线从女孩奇怪的装束上移开。

         “走吧，我们去看电影。” Caroline拉住他的胳膊，倚靠在他身上，把他推出了咖啡馆。

         Charles跌跌撞撞地来到电影院，买了爆米花和饮料。Caroline选了一部听名字就知道是肥皂剧的电影，但作为一位绅士，Charles还是陪伴着自己的女伴，准备一起度过那难熬的两个小时。

         电影果然如Charles所料，非常无聊，但身边的女伴却经常因为里面的某些台词捧腹大笑，Charles只能尴尬地轻笑两声，作为回应。相比之下，他觉得电影放映之前的预告片要比这部电影好看许多。尤其是即将上映的《史蒂夫乔布斯》，Charles一直很喜欢看传记类的电影，而这部电影的男主角虽然和乔布斯本人一点也不像，却很好掌握了对方的神韵和气质。而且，Charles总感觉那个演员看起来有些眼熟。

         就在电影已经放映了一大半后，Charles左边位置忽然有人坐下。他抬起眼，却又看到了那一排白花花的牙齿。

         Fuck！

         Charles望向四周，整个放映厅里不知道什么时候坐满了人，就算他想换其他位置也没有。而Caroline的左手一直圈着他的手臂，斜靠在他身上，让Charles动弹不得。

         就在他不知如何是好的时候，Erik的右手伸了过来，抓住他的左手。Charles咬紧嘴唇，用力挣脱着。而Caroline不满地摇了摇他，叫他不要乱动，影响自己看电影了。

         仿佛知道他的难堪，Erik的手指得寸进尺地缠住他的，把他牢牢扣住。Charles满头大汗，却也挣脱不开，最终只能无力地放弃抵抗。之后将近一个小时的时间，Charles的头脑都是懵的。Erik的拇指时不时摩挲着他的手腕，让Charles的呼吸变得不顺畅。

         当电影终于出现黑色的滚动字幕时，Charles的煎熬才告结束。放映厅的大灯亮起，Erik也适时地松开了他。Charles侧过身，和女伴一起从放映厅的另一侧走了出去。虽然他一直没有回头张望，但Charles有种预感，Erik一直不紧不慢地跟在他的身后。

         尽管此时，他多么想要告诉Caroline，他们两个人不合适，还是各自回家早点休息吧，但身后的男人让他只想找各种理由躲开。

         电影散场的时候，Caroline在门口遇见了她的朋友，同样是一群打扮得五彩斑斓的女孩和男孩，Charles一身正装衬衫在里面显得格格不入。

         “亲爱的，我的好姐妹邀请我们去他们的party。” Caroline睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛，注视着他，“我们一起去好吗？”

         Charles紧张地咽下口水，眼角余光又扫到了那个拿着西装外套的男人。他努力挤出一丝笑容，“好。”

         当他们乘坐出租车到了party举办的地点时，Charles发现那里并不是正经酒吧，而是布鲁克林一个废弃工厂改造的临时摊点。“酒吧”门口，一对对男女在阴暗的角落里亲热着，而“酒吧”内部音乐十分吵闹，Charles已经完全听不清自己的女伴在讲什么，只能被对方半推半拉地带进一个阴暗的房间。

         一进入到屋子里，Charles的感官立刻响起警报。一些男男女女随意地躺倒在沙发上，吞云吐雾。Caroline勾住他的脖子，把他拉进角落的一个沙发里，撅着嘴唇想要亲吻他。

         “Caroline！” Charles轻吼一声，把女孩推开，“这就是你们的party吗？”

         “是啊。” 女孩拿起一根其他人卷好的烟卷，点燃，吸了一口，将烟雾轻轻散在Charles脸上。

         Charles厌恶地站起身，一股燥热的感觉在他胸口涌动着。不顾女孩的叫嚷，Charles扶着墙，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。废旧的工厂岔路很多，灯光昏暗，Charles出了一身冷汗，意识也变得有些不清晰。

         最终，他还是逃了出来，呼吸到新鲜空气让他好受一些，但心脏还是扑通扑通乱跳着。Charles扶着墙壁，呼吸沉重，努力向着大路慢慢走去。

         这时，一双手臂扶住了他，Charles抬起眼，正对上Erik担忧的目光。

         “Charles，你脸色很不好。”Erik一边说着，一边把他搂进怀里。Charles想挣扎，但对方的胸口那么温暖，靠起来很舒服。

         Erik搀扶着他，把他领到一家深夜还在营业的小餐馆。

         Charles靠坐在窗边，头脑依旧有些昏沉，他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，却忽然感受到一个吸管，送进自己的口中。冰凉的柠檬水让他瞬间恢复了精神。

         这时，他才发觉Erik一直坐在他身边，默默注视着他，而自己则被堵在Erik、桌子和玻璃窗之间的角落里，身上还披着Erik的西装外套。

         “有没有好一点？”Erik神情关切地问道。

         考虑到自己之前糟糕的状态，还有上一周在公共场合泼了对方一脸酒，Charles认为理应给予对方一些礼貌。他咬着吸管，轻轻点点头。

         没过多久，店员从后台拿来一个蛋筒冰激凌。Erik接过，递给他。Charles拿在手里，舔了一口，一种似曾相识的感觉涌现出来。

         “这是……” 

         “没错。”Erik微笑着说道，“还是那家店。”

         Charles抬起眼环顾四周，装修普通的小店与纽约无数家贩卖零食薯条汉堡的小店一样，看起来毫无特点。但这个冰激凌的味道，确是Charles所熟知的。六年前，他们创业公司附近的街道上，也有一家24小时营业的餐馆。

         在那个炎热的夏天，他和他的小伙伴们经常工作到深夜，肚子饿了的时候就会去那家店吃宵夜。而最经常和他一起的自然是对工作认真严肃、尽职负责的Erik。那个时候，Erik经常会给他买一只蛋筒冰激凌，然后坐在他的对面，望着他。而Charles每次都很开心地一边和他聊天，一边舔着香草味的冰激凌。

         直到他们已经确立恋爱关系后，有一天，Erik才坦言，每次望着Charles吃冰激凌的样子，他都会幻想那只灵巧的舌头在舔自己。

         Charles的舌头僵在了半空中，他的脸颊瞬间染上绯红。

         “他们家的招牌换了几次，店面也和过去不同。”Erik注视着他，柔声说道，“但是有些东西，一直没有变。”紧接着，Erik倾身向前，舔上Charles手里的冰激凌。

         没等他反应过来，Erik拉住他的头发，粘着奶油的嘴唇轻轻咬住他的。甜美的香草味充斥在口腔里，Erik柔软的舌头缠住他的，温柔地将他带入自己的嘴里。

         拿在手里的冰激凌掉在了地上。Charles回过神，一把推开面前的男人，从倒在地上的Erik身上跨过去，逃离了现场。

         望着Charles惊慌失措的背影，Erik叹了口气，一拳捶在地板上。

 

 

tbc.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

        “Charles！” 当Charles走进酒吧时，坐在圆桌边的Hank立刻发现了他。Charles微笑着走上前，给了自己的老朋友一个热情的拥抱。

         “你看起来不错！”Hank扶着他的手臂，上下打量着，“终于回来了。”

         Charles点点头，“抱歉，让你担心了……”

         “嘿，你们两个在干嘛，还不过来帮我拿酒！”Sean嘹亮的声音从不远处的吧台响起，Charles和Hank相视一笑，便一起过去帮忙。

         那天晚上，Alex和Sean喝了不少烈酒，两个曾经的大男孩抱在一起，承包了酒吧的卡拉OK。Hank的酒量一向惊人，在其他两位同伴开始互相对着傻笑的时候，依旧保持着理性和清醒。Charles只喝了几瓶啤酒，但在Alex和Sean的怂恿下，也干了一些威士忌。最终，还是Hank把伸向他的酒挡了下来，Charles向对方投去感激的眼神。

         在把吵嚷着说胡话的两个大男孩送回家后，Charles和Hank沿着湿滑的人行道走着。早先，曼哈顿下了一场小雨，让深夜的空气变得格外清新。

         一路上，Hank都在滔滔不绝地和他讲述自己在SpaceX工作的有趣经历。拿到博士学位后，Hank就加入了SpaceX公司，参与猎鹰九号可回收火箭的研发工作。尽管在将世界第一批全电动通讯卫星送入轨道后，一级火箭的回收并不顺利，但在Hank眼里，万事俱备，他们离成功只差一点点运气。

         听着好友取得的成就，Charles真的为Hank感到欣慰和骄傲。Hank对于自己的工作那么投入，全部的心思和精力都献给了它，只为火箭成功降落在海上平台的那一天。这一次，Hank来到公司在纽约的事务部办些公事，两个星期后，又要回到弗罗里达州的工厂，加班加点地干活。

         见Charles有些沉默，Hank小心翼翼地问道：“Charles，不舒服吗？”

         “没有。”Charles挤出一丝笑容，“可能是玩得有些累了，这次聚会很开心。”

         “你现在喝酒……没问题吗？” Hank无奈地叹口气，“Alex他们真是的，一点也不注意。”

         “没关系，少量饮酒没有任何问题。”Charles说道，“再说，他们也不知道，不能怪他们。”

         “今天晚上就算了，但是Alex，他明明什么都清楚，还找你去做专家证人。”Hank的情绪明显有些不快。

         “没关系的。”

         “你总是优先想着其他人。”Hank轻叹口气，他太了解Charles了。Alex一旦向他开口，Charles决对不会拒绝。

         “对于Alex，我内心是有些愧疚的。”Charles望着自己的好友，“所以，也想尽量弥补一些。”

         “Charles。”Hank停下脚步，回望着他，“你不欠我们任何人。”

         “就算亏欠，也是Erik Lehnsherr亏欠的。” 一说出那个名字，Hank就有些后悔，无措地挠了挠头。

         “Charles，对不起……”

         “没关系的。”Charles低下眼，深吸一口气，“既然选择回来，这些都不可避免。”

         “他有没有骚扰你？”Hank担忧地问道。Alex让Charles卷入E&C公司的商业纠纷，Hank最担心的就是那个恶魔会重新纠缠住Charles。

         Charles沉默了一阵，然后摇摇头，他不想让自己的好友再增添烦恼。

         “你和Raven还有联系吗？” Charles问道。

         “有。” Hank嘴角撇出一丝无奈的微笑，“我们偶尔会联系，也就是发个信息这种。在线社交网络这么发达，要想避而不见也挺不容易的。”

         “其实，Raven一直挺想你。”Hank说道，“有好几次，她联系我，都是为了打听你的消息。”

         “我知道。” 一想到自己的妹妹，Charles的目光变得柔和起来，“我也很想念她。”

         “她托人把她的联系方式带给我。”

         “那你们通话了吗？”

         “没有。”

         气氛忽然变得有些沉默，两个人安静地在纽约深夜的街道行走着，身边偶尔有警车、出租车驶过，空气安静得仿佛能听见落叶的声音。

         “Hank，我是不是有点……太矫情了？” Charles问道。

         没有料到这个问题，Hank无措地闪过目光，“Charles……什么意思？”

         “毕竟已经过了那么久，我对他们这个样子，是不是有些过分了……”

         “不，Charles，就算你把他们永远踢出自己的生活， 也不过分。”Hank扶着眼镜，焦急地说道。

         “说实话，我真的很羡慕你，有自己热爱的工作，专注做的事情。” Charles抬起头，望着比自己高了一头的棕发青年，“你是怎么做到的？”

         “Well……”Hank露出腼腆的笑容，“其实挺简单的，就三个单词：let it go。”

         “世界这么大、这么精彩，穷尽一生也不一定能体验完。”

         “梦想可以有很多，并不是每一个都要实现，过去不过是众多无法实现的梦想之一。”

         “当找到新的梦想后，就会发现自己从前有多幼稚。”

         “Well，我确实挺幼稚的。”Charles自嘲地说道。

         “Hank，我真的很为你骄傲。你比我强多了。”

         这时，他们已经到达Hank居住的酒店，Charles再次与高个青年相拥在一起，好友坚实的臂膀让他感到很安心。

         回到公寓后，Charles从衬衣口袋里掏出那张名片。现在已经是深夜，西海岸即使隔着时差，也已经很晚。犹豫再三，Charles还是将手机滑到信息界面，输入了名片上的那个号码。

         【睡了吗？】

         几乎只间隔了五秒钟，Charles就收到了回复。

         【没有。】

         紧接着，又是一条短信。

         【Charles，对不起。】

         看到这段文字，Charles的眼角湿润了。六年前，他曾经收到过无数条这样的短信，有来自Raven的，有来自Erik的。而他一次也没有回复过。随着时间的流逝，这样的信息越来越少。到了最后，变成了永远的静默。

         他一直认为，是Raven和Erik抛弃了他。但其实，是Charles将自己隔绝起来，锁在内心的牢笼里，不愿出来。

         Charles蜷缩在沙发里，深吸一口气，拨通了那个电话号码。

         “Charles。" 

         “Raven。” Charles努力让自己的声音听起来很平和，但颤抖的声线还是出卖了他。

         “Charles，你还好吗？”

         “好，我很好。” Charles再次深呼吸，“你怎么还没休息？”

         “工作上的事情。”

         “你每天都这样加班吗？”Charles问道。

         “马上要到发布会了，最近特别忙而已。”

         “Erik一直在纽约，这边只能我来主持工作。Charles，等发布会结束了，我就来找你。”

         “好……”

         “Raven……”

         “嗯？”

         “早点休息。”

         “知道了，老哥。”

         挂断电话后，Charles抱着手机躺在沙发上，进入了梦乡。梦里，他又看到了Hank、Raven，还有Erik。Hank牵着Raven的手走在前面，Erik搂着Charles的肩膀，把他拉在怀里。那个时候，他们四个人经常黏在一起，工作到深夜，Hank戏称他们为Fantastic Four。

         

 

* * *

 

        

        当Emma一手拿着咖啡，一手拎着新买的手包回到办公室的时候，又在会议室里看到了自己的老板。Erik站在落地窗前，双手插兜，望着楼下的街道。这个意气风发、高大英俊的背影此刻看起来竟有些落寞。Emma轻叹口气，但还是毫不犹豫地推开了会议室的玻璃门。

         “天哪，Erik，你到底在做什么？” Emma气愤地放下手里的东西，“下周就是发布会了，你怎么还在这里？”

         Erik回过头，看了她一眼，没有说话，继续将视线转向街角。Emma走到他的身边，沿着他的视线望向那里，但除了来来往往的人群，并没有其他特别的东西。

         “你在看什么？”Emma问道。

         “人。”

         “在找什么人？”

         “我们不都是吗……”

         Emma深吸一口气，对着身边的人甩了一个白眼，“哦，Erik，收起你那一套。今天是周末，你怎么没去‘约会’？”

         Erik的嘴角轻颤一下，但还是被细心的女人发现了。看来自己的老板情事不顺，想要一个人在这里舔舐伤口。

         “Emma，我真的有那么混蛋吗？”沉默一阵后，Erik还是忍不住开口。

         “怎么说呢，是挺混蛋的。但也要看和谁比较。” Emma轻声笑了起来，“你绝对算不上宇宙最混蛋的那个人。”

         “可是在Charles眼里，我恐怕就是那个最混蛋的人。”

         “你有和他道歉吗？”Emma问道。

         “当然有。”Erik说道，“六年前，我就一直给他打电话，发信息，写邮件，但是Charles从来没有回复过我，也不接电话。”

         “所以，这段时间，你在追他的时候，从来没有向他表达过歉意？” Emma一脸不可思议地望着他。经对方提醒，Erik才发现，之前三次相遇，自己的确没有和对方说过抱歉。

         “说真的，Erik，你当初究竟是怎么追到Charles的？”Emma摇了摇头，回到会议桌前拿走自己的咖啡。

         “不过这样也好，免去很多麻烦。” Emma扶着会议室的玻璃门，说道，“你的心思真的应该放回事业了，公司需要你。”之后，金发女人踩着高跟鞋回到了自己的办公室。

         Erik回过身，继续望着窗外流动奔走的人群。曾经，他和Charles也是那人群中的一员。那个时候，已入深秋，他们在纽约众多风投公司的写字楼间穿行。交上很多份BP，但只有少数几家给过回应。

         Erik还记得，当他第一次站在潜在投资人面前介绍他们的公司时，坐在下面的人群里，Charles注视着他的眼神，充满了欣赏、崇拜和无法掩饰的爱意。

        尽管那次，他们并没有获得理想的offer，但回到办公室后，Erik还是立刻把Charles扑倒在会议桌上，忘情地亲吻着他。Charles的嘴唇甜甜的，软软的，灵巧的舌头时不时勾住他的，引得Erik欲火焚身，直接在会议桌上进入了他。Charles眼神迷醉，脖子胸口泛起一片片潮红，在他的撞击下放声呻吟着。他们的衣服、裤子散落一地，空气里充斥着情欲的味道。两个人从桌子移动到窗边，最后又趴在地毯上。

         直到门口传来Raven的惊叫声，他们才反应过来。那时，Erik躺在地上，Charles坐在他的大腿上。Raven留下一句“我看到了我哥哥的屁股。”之后，就砰得一声关上了门。屋外传来女孩向Hank抱怨的声音，吐槽卧室明明就在楼上，而她再也不想去那间屋子开会了。Charles的脸颊染上一层红晕，咬着嘴唇，害羞地望着他。两人的下身依旧紧紧连接在一起，Erik坐起身，抱住那具白皙柔软的身躯，在他耳边说出了我爱你。

         Fuck！Erik一拳捶在落地窗上，玻璃发出微微颤动，但很快又恢复了平静。

         他不甘心，不甘心轻易地放弃，不甘心在六年后又一次失去Charles。过去，他只想要成功，只想要打败自己的敌人，只想要所有人都向他投来敬畏的目光，想要那些曾经嘲笑他、侮辱他的人跪在他的脚边谄媚。但是，当他真的获得那些成就后，却发现，自己最想要、最在意的那个观众，已经不在。所有的荣耀和光环瞬间失去了意义，无尽的空虚充斥在六年的生活里，让他如行尸走肉般每天机械地工作生活，却再也体会不到曾经的那份悸动，那种想要为了对方而成为更好的人的冲动。

         他不能再失去他！哪怕又一次，Charles推开他，对他拳打脚踢，他也要把他紧紧抱在怀里，再也不松开。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        周六下午，Charles又去相亲了。因为上一次的“事故”，Sharon似乎有些愧疚，吱吱呜呜地和他解释自己没有把关好，谁知道一个新晋商业大亨的独女会这么不靠谱。但紧接着，Sharon又开始兴奋地和他介绍这周约好的姑娘有多么靠谱。相亲的姑娘名叫Donna，在哥伦比亚大学商学院读研究生，将来会在华尔街工作。

         “你们就在一个学校里，谈恋爱多方便啊！” Sharon在电话里说道。

         于是，周六下午，他和那个名叫Donna的女孩在学校外的一家咖啡馆见了面。女孩穿着一身素雅的长裙，红色的披肩长发整齐地梳在背后，有一种知性美。Charles今天也穿得很随意，一件浅灰色的长袖T恤搭配着牛仔裤，两个人捧着咖啡，一起在校园里漫步着。可能是因为前一天晚上下了小雨，周六下午的曼哈顿空气格外清新，阳光洒在身上暖暖得，舒适而惬意。

         他们在图书馆草坪前找了一张长椅坐着，Charles向对方介绍了自己的工作和生活，而女孩也一直认真聆听。Donna是学金融专业的，以后的志向是进大的私募公司。Charles向对方报以一个温柔的笑容，鼓励女孩实现自己的梦想。

         “Charles，你想过转行吗？” Donna饮下一口咖啡，好奇地打量着他。

         “目前没有，我挺喜欢自己的工作。”Charles微笑着说道，“时间比较自由，随性。”

         “可是，在学校工作很没有前途。”女孩耸了耸肩，“十年的收入比不上华尔街高管一年的薪金。”

         “从收入的角度看，确实如此。”

         “你有想过出来创业吗？”Donna问道。

         “你妈妈说，你过去和朋友搞过公司。具体的事情她也不清楚，后来那个公司怎么样了？”

         Charles心里一沉，紧张地咽下口水，解释道，“那些都是小打小闹，后来也就不了了之了。”

         “其实，你可以出来创业的。”Donna说道，“《拜杜法案》后，几十年里，有很多高校教授出来自己搞公司。”

         Charles仰起头，喝下一大口咖啡，勉强挤出一丝笑容，“我觉得在大学里工作挺好的。”

         “但在我看来，高校的生活太过安逸，只适合养老，不适合像你这样的年轻人。”

         “我已经不年轻了。”Charles自嘲地笑了笑，“现在再搞那些已经有点晚了。”

         “一点也不晚。” Donna的眼里闪现出光芒，“你知道吗？E&C的总裁，Erik Lehnsherr创办E&C的时候，31岁，也就比你现在大一岁。之前，他也曾搞过其他公司，但都因为各种原因失败了，还欠了别人很多钱。”

         “短短六年时间，E&C就已经成为仅次于特斯拉的电动汽车生产厂商。”

         “如果Erik当年因为屡次失败而放弃的话，就不会有现在的成就。”

         “所以，什么时候创业都不晚。”

         Charles深吸一口气，将纸杯里的咖啡一口气全喝完了。他用手背抹了一下嘴角，说道，“你对E&C公司很了解啊……”

         “Erik是我的偶像。” Donna双手撑在膝盖上，兴奋地回忆着，“我听过他的演讲，他本人比照片、电视里帅多了，又不苟言笑，简直就像《五十度灰》的男主，全身散发着霸道总裁的气质，商学院很多姑娘都特别喜欢他……”

         “Donna。”Charles打断了女孩沉浸在内心中的思绪，“其实每个人都有自己的理想生活，并不一定非得成为商业领袖才能过得开心。”

         “我就觉得，在学校里做做实验、写写文章也挺好的。”

         Donna抬起眼，目光闪烁地望着他，“你不想当成功人士？”

         “我们学校也有很多得过诺贝尔奖的学者。” Charles说道，“也许我可以向着那个目标去努力。”

         “科学家啊……” Donna发出一声意味深长的感慨，“即使做很穷的科学家也没关系吗？”

         “没有关系，只要是自己喜欢做的事情。” Charles认真注视着女孩，“并且，在现有科研体制下，科学家能够得到足够优厚的待遇和尊重，这些我很满足。”

         Donna撇了撇嘴，说道：“那么，good luck with you，Charles。”

         “之前，因为你的母亲说，你曾经搞过企业，所以我才答应出来和你见面的。”

         “如果你只是个胸无大志的科学家，那么我们两个人可能并不合适。”

         “唉……像Erik Lehnsherr那样的男神实在是太稀有了……” Donna感慨一声，思绪又沉浸在自己的世界里了。期间，Charles一直紧紧握着拳头。无论如何，这个无比煎熬的约会即将结束，对Charles来说，这是个好事。

         “不好意思，我好像听到自己的名字了。”一个熟悉的声音从他身旁响起，Charles抬起头，Erik高大的身躯在背光的阴影下，显得更加伟岸。Erik穿着一件紫红色的衬衫，故意没系领口的两颗纽扣，露出若隐若现的锁骨和胸肌轮廓。那一刻，Charles甚至忘记了呼吸。

         “E……Erik……” Donna瞬间站了起来，露出惊讶的表情，身旁的咖啡杯打翻在地。

         Erik将左手食指压在嘴唇上，对女孩做出禁声的示意。Donna立刻捂住嘴巴，只会用力点头。

         “Xavier教授，我终于找到你了。”Erik目光温柔地望着Charles，“原来您在和漂亮姑娘约会，而忘记我们的约会了？”

         “什么……什么约会？你们认识吗？” Donna兴奋地问道。

         “Charles是我费劲千辛万苦，才好不如容易请到的技术专家。” Erik说道，“我还有很多事情要请教您，您可是答应过我的。”

         “有很多大公司都想挖走Charles，但是被我捷足先登了，是吧？”Erik向着Charles眨了眨眼。

         “Charles……你居然认识Erik Lehnsherr……” Donna一脸崇拜地望着Charles，而Charles只是站起身，送给对方一个礼貌的笑容。

         “不好意思，Donna，我忘记了还有工作上的事情。” Charles依旧保持着微笑，“祝你有个愉快的周末。”

         Erik轻轻把手搭在他的肩膀上，两个人向着草坪外走去，只留下Donna一脸惊讶地目送着自己的男神离去。

         当他们拐过一栋大楼后，Charles向边上移了一步，Erik搭在他身上的手滑落了下去。

         “Charles……”Erik跑向前，堵住了Charles的去路。Charles抬起眼，Erik的双眼饱含着爱意，让Charles的心脏在胸腔里混乱地跳动着。

         “Charles……”Erik迅速伸出手臂，将Charles搂进怀里。无视对方的挣扎和怒吼，Erik的双臂死死扣在他的背上，不愿松开。

         “对不起……对不起……Charles……”Erik在他耳边轻诉着。感觉到怀里的身躯变得僵硬，Erik松开了他，而Charles则在这个瞬间挣脱开，向着前方快步走去。

         Erik也僵在了原地，就在他以为Charles又一次从他身边逃走的时候，Charles忽然停下，转过身，面无表情地对他说：“不过来吗？”

         Erik的心中又燃起了新的希望，他裂出一个大大的笑容，跟了上去。

 

 

* * *

 

 

        一路无话，Erik跟随着Charles，离开了大学校园。他们走了很久，最终来到了河边。Charles背靠着身后的护栏，回望着身后的高楼大厦。Erik来到他的身边，陪着他一起，仰视那些摩天大楼。其中有一栋，正是E&C纽约办事处租住的写字楼。

         “谢谢你……今天替我解围。” Charles的目光依旧注视着远方。

         Erik望着身边的人，“没什么，那个姑娘说话太令人气愤了。”

         “Erik。”这是六年来，Erik第一次听到Charles呼唤自己的名字，还是那么好听。

         “我为之前的不礼貌，向你道歉。” Charles低下眼，轻轻向他的方向瞥了一眼，但很快又闪开眼神。

         “Charles，你不用道歉。”Erik说道，“那些都是我应得的。”

         Charles点点头，轻声笑了起来。这同样也是这些年，Erik首次看到他的笑容。

         “这些天，我思考了很多。”Charles深吸一口气，说道，“我想，是时候放下过去了……”

         “Charles……” Erik激动地握住他的双肩，“这是真的吗？你原谅我了？”

         Charles挣脱不开，只能无奈地点点头。

         Erik一把抱住Charles，把他拥在怀里，“Charles……Charles……我好想你……”

         Charles的双手使劲将他推开。这时，Erik才发现对方的神情有些不对，他松开手，望着眼眶有些红肿的Charles。

         “Erik……请你不要误会我的意思。”Charles低声说道，“我希望，我们还是朋友。”

         “是那种平时不联系，每年过节，会发个短信问候一下的，那种朋友。”

         “只是那种朋友。”

         Erik的站在原地，一股怒火从他胸膛中涌出。他知道自己不该，但最后还是无法控制地怒吼着，“谁要和你做朋友！”

         “我才不是你的朋友！”

 

        

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

  
        Emma刚从电梯迈进公司办公室时，就闻到一股很大的烟味。本来，周日上午加班，首席法务官就已一肚子火，而原本禁烟的办公室此时却被烟雾环绕着。如果让他知道是哪个实习生偷偷摸摸地在办公室里吸烟，Emma一定会给人资部门专程去个电话，把那个家伙这个月的奖金扣除。  
  
        当他在会议室看到Erik的身影时，Emma心中的怒火瞬间消失了。Erik坐在地上，斜靠着落地窗，眼神直直地盯着外面的街道。身前的地板上散落着很多易拉罐，除了用来放烟灰的那个，其他罐子都以非常扭曲的姿态挤压在一起。Erik右手手指上的卷烟冒着青烟，而男人此时又新打开一瓶啤酒，在嘴里灌了一口。

        尽管Emma无比讨厌烟草的味道，但她还是鼓起勇气，推开会议室的玻璃门，捂着口鼻，坐到了Erik的身边。  
  
        “没回家？” Emma小心翼翼地问道。Erik的身上依旧穿着昨天那件紫红色衬衫，眼眶下面一片暗红，当Erik将视线转移到她身上时，Emma只感到心悸难受。  
  
        她从来没有看到Erik这个样子。与他共事的这几年，Emma和Erik共同经历过无数艰难的时刻，就算公司面临着第二天就破产的危机时，Erik也只会搬出那张面无表情的冷脸，在员工面前稳如泰山，自己一个人默默在办公室里去想各种对策和办法。这也是Emma非常欣赏Erik的一点，作为领袖的责任与担当。  
  
        而此时的Erik看起来那么失魂落魄，与以往从容冷酷的形象对比太过强烈。  
  
        Emma轻叹口气，这个世界上，如果有谁能让Erik陷入这种境地，也只会是Charles Xavier。  
  
        “想聊聊吗？”Emma轻声问道。Erik只是摇摇头，又灌下一口啤酒，眼神继续望着楼下川流不息的人群。  
  
        “我早就说过了，你的Charles不关心你，也不关心E&C。”Emma说道，但马上被Erik投来的愤怒眼神吓到了。  
  
        尽管如此，Emma还是让自己冷静下来，从容不迫地说道：“Erik，那件案子不用你操心了。现在，你要赶紧飞回LA，那边的团队需要你。”  
  
        “我从来不是为了什么案子！”Erik怒吼道。  
  
        “我知道！” Emma焦急地说道，“但是案子马上就能解决了，这里不需要你！”  
  
        “怎么解决？” Erik哼笑一声，又灌下一口酒，“Charles的心里已经没有我了……”  
  
        “当然不是靠你！”Emma朝Erik甩了一个白眼，“伦敦那边，找到了Charles Xavier在牛津时期病例。他曾经参加过Rehab Center的康复疗程，时间长达一年半。无论那个人以前沾染过酒精还是毒品，这样的历史污迹都会使他的证词公信力大打折扣。”  
  
        “接下来要做的只是在媒体放出消息。”  
  
        “你说什么？”Erik忽然捏爆了手里的易拉罐，金黄色的液体和泡沫从指尖流下，他用另一只手抓住Emma的手腕，滚烫的烟灰差点掉在女人白皙的皮肤上，“你再说一遍？”  
  
        “Erik！”Emma怒吼一声，甩开了男人的手掌。她拿出手机，打开了一个电子文档，将屏幕伸在Erik面前：“自己看。”  
  
        Erik一边喘着粗气，一边聚精会神地盯着手机上的文字。他不愿相信Charles会自甘堕落，但是文件上的时间、信息清清楚楚，一些文本上还有Charles的签名，也的确是他本人的笔记。Charles怎么会做这种事情……  
  
        “Charles Xavier是个瘾君子。” Emma说道，“牛津大学教授也不过如此。”  
  
        砰得一声，Emma的手机被硬生生砸在地板上。Emma惊叫着捂着脸，正打算找Erik算账，Erik却忽然站起身，跑了出去。Emma不可思议地盯着手机破碎的屏幕，骂了一句bitch后，却又看到Erik回到门口，一只手扶着门框，另一只手指着她。  
  
        “不准告诉任何人！” Erik只留下一句怒吼，就又消失了。  
        

* * *

  
          
  
        周日上午，天气非常好，Hank约了Charles一起Brunch，两个人坐在室外的阳伞下，一边喝茶，一边聊天。  
  
        Charles的心情也和这秋日一样，虽然有些萧瑟，但却清新透彻。  
  
        “昨天，Raven联系了我，说你邀请她感恩节一起回威彻斯特。”Hank一边切着盘子里的培根，一边说道。  
  
        Charles点点头，放下手里的茶杯，微笑着说道：“Sharon也好久没有见过她了。”  
  
        “我的母亲并不清楚之前的事情，所以一直有些责怪Raven不去看她，正好趁这个机会。那个时候我这边的合作项目应该还没结束。”  
  
        “你能放下过去，真是太好了。”Hank感慨道。  
  
        “这也要感谢你。”Charles注视着自己的好友，“你的事情给了我鼓励，让我有勇气去面对Raven和Erik。”  
  
        “你……原谅了Erik？”Hank小心翼翼地问道。  
  
        Charles轻笑一声，放松地靠在椅背上，“也不能算原谅吧，只是……放下。”  
  
        “放下后，感觉轻松多了。”  
  
        前一天下午，尽管Erik对于他提出的只做朋友的建议非常恼火。但Charles惊讶地发现，自己对于对方的任何情绪都不会产生强烈的反应。无论Erik朝他怒吼，还是拉住他不让他离去，Charles只有一种轻松感，内心不再有涟漪。  
  
        “反正以后生活也不会有交集，就这样，挺好的。”Charles轻声说道。  
  
        Hank欣慰地点点头，两人相视而笑。  
  
        这才是Charles想要的生活。周末，和自己的好朋友聊个天、吃个饭，有一份喜欢的工作，生活在自己熟悉的都市，再寻找一份相互珍重的爱情。就连Sharon给他密集安排的相亲，在Charles眼里也不再是负担，而成了有趣的生活消遣。  
  
        “Charles！！”   
  
        忽然，Charles的身后传来一声吼叫。Erik脸色铁青，在他身后的栅栏外气喘吁吁地怒视着他。周围用餐的客人也被吓了一跳，Hank站起身，把Charles护在身边。  
  
        “Erik Lehnsherr，你想干什么！”  
  
        “没你什么事，Hank McCoy，给我滚开。” Erik面色不善，眼眶乌黑，看起来很憔悴。  
  
        Charles拉住Hank，让他坐下。他清了清嗓子，直视着Erik，平静地说道：“Erik，我想我们已经说得很清楚了，平时没事的话不用联系。”  
  
       “我找你有事！”Erik瞅了一眼Hank，又将视线转向Charles，“你跟我走。”  
  
       “Charles不会跟你走的！”Hank大声说道。  
  
        “好啊。”Erik露出一丝挑衅的笑容，“如果这里其他客人也不介意的话，我很想加入你们。”  
  
        “Hank。” Charles叫住自己的好友，“我们也差不多了，可以走了。” 付过账后，Charles和Hank沿着大路走着，Erik一直像个幽灵一样，不紧不慢地跟在他们身后。当他们终于拐进一个巷子里，Charles转过身，对Erik说道：“有什么事情，请说吧。”  
  
        Erik的眼神一直恶狠狠地瞪着Hank，高个青年虽然并不惧怕他，但也被对方盯得有些发毛。  
  
        “Hank，你能不能在路口等着我？” Charles向好友投去的平静目光，让他放心。  
  
        当Hank距离他们足够远后，Erik终于将视线转回Charles。这时，Charles才注意到Erik身上还穿着前一天的衬衫，发型凌乱，身上一股很大的烟味，像是一晚上没有休息过。他的内心隐隐生起一丝愧疚感。  
  
        “为什么？” Erik忽然走向前，Charles在避让中撞到了身后的木箱，差点摔倒。他扶着边上的杂物，背靠着墙壁。  
  
        “什么为什么？” Charles还是因为男人的气势而紧张地咽下口水。  
  
        “这些年，你在牛津，都在做些什么？” Erik把他困在墙角里，“你都沾染上了什么？？”  
  
        “我不明白你的意思。” Charles低下眼，躲避着对方的目光。他的心里隐隐有种不好的预感，Erik似乎知道了什么。他的手指伸到裤兜里，握住一个塑料瓶。  
  
        “你为什么要这样轻贱自己，为什么要当瘾君子？”Erik忽然伸出手，抓住他的肩膀。  
  
        “我的Charles不是这样的人！”  
  
        “我的Charles不会碰那些东西！”  
                   
        “你把我的Charles还给我！！”  
  
        Erik晃动着Charles，却忽然发现Charles低着头，呼吸沉重，手臂上的肌肉微微颤抖。  
  
        “Charles……” Erik慌了，他抬起他的脸，两行泪水从那双天空般的蓝眼睛流下，滴在Erik的手指上。  
  
        “对不起……”那双蓝眼睛注视着他，Erik感觉自己的心脏就要停止跳动。  
  
        “我不是你的Charles……”  
  
        Erik的双手僵在了空中，Charles低下身挣脱了他的束缚。  
  
        “Charles，Charles，你怎么了……” 不远处，传来Hank焦急的声音，两人的脚步声慢慢消失在嘈杂的背景音里。  
  
        Erik知道自己又做了一回混蛋，但是做个混蛋，让Charles永远恨他，也好过忘掉他。  
  


* * *

  
  
        Erik已经记不清自己是如何回到家里的，当Hank McCoy敲开他的房门时，Erik才发现太阳已经落山。  
  
        “Erik，你是个混蛋。” Hank气愤的声音充斥在Erik的耳朵里，让他有些头疼。  
  
        “不用你说，我自己清楚。” Erik手里拿着酒杯，回敬道，“你怎么找到这里的。”  
  
        “我问了Raven。”Hank没有好气地答道，高个青年向屋里望了一眼，说道，“你居然住在这里。”  
          
        “找我干什么？”Erik步伐不稳地让开身。  
  
        “我不进去。”Hank说道，“我来只是想让你知道，自己究竟有多么混蛋。”  
  
        “我说过了，我很清楚……”  
  
        “你什么都不清楚！”Hank气愤地拉住他的衣领，把他按在门框上。青年比Erik还要高半头，从上往下注视着他。  
  
        “Charles是因为你才变成那样的！”Hank吼道。  
  
        “Charles回到牛津后不久，得了抑郁症。他一个人远在他乡，身边没有一个亲人或可以倾诉的人。”  
  
        “药物治疗让他的症状好了些，但那些药品有很强的副作用，引发的戒断反应强烈。”  
  
        “为了减轻痛苦，Charles只能用酒精麻痹自己，但长期酗酒让他的身体和精神都更加糟糕。直到两年前，Charles才开始接受外界的帮助，慢慢走出了那段阴影。”  
  
        “你知道Charles的博士学位延期了两年才拿到吗？”  
  
        “你知道这六年他为什么没有回国吗？”  
  
        “因为他不想让他的母亲知道自己有多糟糕！”  
  
        “而你呢，那些时候你又在哪里？除了伤害Charles，你还会做什么……”  
  
        “我……我……” Erik的舌头因为酒精的作用有些打结，“我不知道……他从来没有告诉过我……”  
  
        “他怎么可能告诉你。”Hank冷笑一声，松开了Erik的领口。  
  
        “他为什么会得抑郁症……”  
  
        “Erik，你到底有多混蛋……”Hank叹了口气，“你和Raven，你们抛弃了他，背叛了他，这些理由还不够吗？”  
  
        “Charles曾经那么信任你……”  
  
        “而你，夺走了他全部的安全感！”  
  
        “如果你还念一点旧情，就放过他，不要再打扰他的生活。你给他造成的伤害还不够多吗？”  
  
        Erik的身体沿着门框慢慢滑坐在地面，“不，不，我爱他，我对他的爱，从来没变过，Charles知道的……”  
  
        “你到底有多爱他？Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
        “撇去你们做过的那些事不说。这些年，你有去找过他吗？六年的时间，足够你把牛津的每一栋房子都翻几遍。”  
  
        “Charles就在那里，可是你一次也没有找过他。”  
  
        “所以，你应该想想清楚，在你心里，Charles究竟有多少分量。”  
  
        “不要再欺骗自己了。”  
  
        Erik不知道Hank是什么时候离去的。当他终于从震惊中清醒过来后，他的脑海里只有一件事：他要去找Charles。  


* * *

  
  
  
        喧闹的酒吧里，人声鼎沸。也许是因为有重要比赛直播，酒吧里聚集了一堆穿着某球队制服的年轻人。Charles坐在吧台的角落里，一个人安静地喝着酒，在四周喧闹的氛围里显得格格不入。  
  
        忽然，酒保把一杯五彩斑斓的鸡尾酒推到他面前。Charles抬起头，想要告诉对方自己只点了威士忌。但酒保只是抬起下巴，朝吧台另一端示意。Charles眯着眼，隐约看到一位穿着运动服的健壮男士向他挥手。  
  
        Charles轻笑一声，端起漏斗型的高脚杯，将混合着果汁和盐的烈酒一饮而尽。  
  
        “心情不好吗？”下一秒，Charles发现之前那位男士坐在了他身边的位置。对方靠在台面上，一只手拖着脑后，面带微笑打量着他。  
  
        “这个位置有人了……”Charles轻声说道。  
  
        “但是我一直没有看到其他人。”男人调笑道，“是你男朋友吗？”  
  
        “男朋友……”Charles哼笑一声，“早就不是了……”他冲酒保招招手，玻璃杯中的威士忌又被续满。  
  
        “和你分手，是他的损失。”男人端起自己的酒杯，碰上Charles手里的杯子，指尖有意无意地轻轻擦过他的。  
  
        “你在和我调情……么？” Charles的舌头已经有些打结。对方望着他一脸迷醉的样子，轻声笑了起来。  
  
        “没错。”男人毫不避讳地承认。  
  
        “不好意思……我还不打算约会……”Charles支支吾吾地说道。  
  
        “忘掉前任的最好方法，是开启一段新的感情。”男人微笑着说道，“如果你想要骂那个混蛋，我会是一个很好的聆听者。”  
  
        “他是个混蛋……”Charles轻叹口气，“但我忘不掉他……“  
  
        “他背叛了你么？”  
  
        Charles点点头。  
  
        “有你这样的男朋友，他还劈腿其他人？”男人摆出一脸气愤的表情，“真是太不知足了。”  
  
        Charles忽然感到有些好笑，在自己完全没有意识到的情况下，Charles哈哈地大声笑了起来。  
  
        劈腿……如果真的是这样，Charles反而能够释怀。当你的前男友是个足够坏的人渣，你只会庆幸及早发现了真相，最多感慨一下自己当初有多么眼瞎。可是，那个人是个混蛋，但又是个没那么坏的混蛋……  
  
        六年前的过往犹如电影片段，在他的头脑里回放着。  
  
        Charles不得不承认，他们曾经是那么好的搭档、合作伙伴，人人羡慕的情侣。过去，Raven总是抱怨自己被他们亮瞎眼，get a room成为那段时间金发女孩的口头禅。他们的感情和他们的初创公司一起，迅速成长着。他们一起经历了首台样机下线，一起开着改装了自己电池的高尔夫球车在威彻斯特做行车实验，一起在高楼大厦里被潜在投资人刁难，一起拿到了第一笔电池订单。  
  
        明明所有事情都在朝好的方向发展，为什么后来……  
  
        其实，要怪也只能怪Charles自己。他不是不知道，Erik有着怎样的过去。他清楚Erik经历过多次创业失败，曾经跌入过人生谷底，因为欠债而失去了家里唯一的住房，他的母亲也因此自杀。  
  
        这样一个千疮百孔的灵魂，让六年前的Charles只感到万分心疼。他不自量力地以为自己能够温暖那个灵魂，能够让他放下过去，重新站回人生巅峰。  
  
        然而忽然有一天，Erik神情严肃地告诉他，自己要动用公司账户里的现金流，去做一件必须要做的事情。Charles的反对让Erik陷入了愤怒，那一次，他们大吵了一架。  
  
        Erik质问Charles，他明明清楚Shaw曾经夺走了他的一切，为什么还要反对。这是一次绝好的机会，以后恐怕再也没有机会搬倒Shaw。Charles只是希望Erik能够放弃过去的仇恨，他们的公司做得那么好，未来一定会超越Shaw。如果Erik拿走了公司账户上的现金，很可能让他们的企业陷入危机。  
  
        “Charles！你应该站在我这一边！”Erik曾经的怒吼依然回响在他的脑海里。他还能看到自己拒绝他后，Erik心碎失望的眼神。但很快，那双绿色的眼睛里就只有冷酷的灰色光芒。  
  
        他以为，给彼此一些时间，冷静下来，对大家都有好处。于是在那之后，Charles回到牛津处理一些论文送审的手续。期间，他和Erik一直保持着短信联系，偶尔会通电话，讨论的也都是些无关痛痒的话题。直到两周后，Alex忽然给他来电话，叫他赶紧回纽约。  
  
        “公司账户上的现金不见了。” Alex焦急的声音从听筒中传来。  
  
        但直到他发现自己完全无法联系上Erik和Raven时，Charles才意识到事态的严重性。他匆匆忙忙地赶回纽约，Hank、Alex、Sean正聚集在二楼会议室，三个青年眼眶乌黑，显然一直没有休息。  
  
        “账户一直由Raven在管理，他和Erik手上各有一把电子秘钥，只有两把秘钥都启动才能成功转账。” Alex说道。  
  
        Hank一直在一旁打电话，但每次只是拨通挂断、拨通挂断。  
  
        “我们应该报警！”Sean的大嗓门让Charles恢复了理智。  
  
        “不，不能报警。”Charles说道，“如果报警，就没有挽回的余地了，Erik和Raven也会被当做嫌疑犯。”  
  
        “可是，Charles，这明显就是他们两个人干的！”Alex激动地说道。  
  
        “Erik是公司的执行总裁，这也是在他的权力范围内。”Charles平静地说道，“现在当务之急，是赶快找到人。我们需要这笔钱完成下个月的订单，我会想办法再筹些钱，先把原材料买回来。如果不能按时交货，影响就太大了。Hank、Sean，你们继续自己的工作，我和Alex来解决钱的问题。”  
  
        只是当时的Charles没想到，现金流的短缺仅仅是一个开端。当他们终于把产品按时交付后，Alex那边忽然收到信函，通知他们对公司的技术资料和生产设备进行移交。  
  
        “移交给谁？”Sean丢下手里的工具，气愤地跑到Alex的办公室。此时，Charles、Hank都在那里，直视着电脑屏幕上的那份文件。  
  
        “移交给Angel……”Hank念叨着。  
  
        “什么意思？我不明白！”Sean焦急地对Alex说道，“Angel不是你的手下吗，这是什么意思？”  
  
        “是移交给新的E&C公司……” Alex一拳砸在办公桌上，“他们更改了公司注册地址，新的地址在旧金山湾区。”  
  
        “还变更了股权结构！”  
  
        “不可能！”Hank终于忍耐不住，大声说道，“E&C是Charles的公司，他们怎么能绕过他？”  
  
        “Charles的一部分股份代持在Raven名下，还有一些用作以后对你我这样的高层员工的股权激励的股份也在她的名下。” Alex解释道，“他们两个人的股权加在一起超过66.7%，完全可以绕过Charles进行增资扩股。”  
          
        “你的意思是，E&C公司已经不是Charles的了？”   
  
        “增资后，Charles的股份非常少，不到1%，起不到任何作用。”  
  
        期间，Charles一直保持着沉默。  
  
        “那么现在谁是第一大股东？”Hank焦急地问道。  
  
        “你们谁知道一个叫做Hell Fire的公司吗？”   
  
        “是Shaw……” Charles说道，“那是Shaw的公司，Shaw是Erik的宿敌，Erik可能遇到麻烦了，所以才会……”  
  
        “Charles！”Hank握住他的肩膀，“到了这个时候，你还在为那个混蛋辩解！”  
  
        “他背叛了你！”  
  
        “不，不会的……有Raven在，他们不会……”  
  
        “Charles，Hell Fire的官网上有一条新的高管任命通知。Sebastian Shaw卸任董事会主席和CEO，Erik Lehnsherr被任命为新一任CEO。”  
  
        “这个混蛋！”Sean气愤地踢翻了脚边的垃圾桶，跑了出去。  
  
        就算到了那个时候，Charles依旧不愿相信Erik和Raven会背叛自己。纽约下着大雪，当天下午，Charles就坐飞机赶到了E&C在旧金山湾区的地址，但那里只有十几个办公人员，没人认识Charles，也没人知道Erik和Raven在哪。太阳落山后，Charles又跑去Hell Fire公司的办公楼，终于在楼下停车场遇见了准备离开的Angel。  
  
        在他诚挚的恳求下，Angel终于答应带他去见自己的老板。Charles焦急地等在会议室外的走廊上，而里面，是Hell Fire公司的高管会议。Angel已经进去了很久，Charles心急如焚，却也无可奈何。大约等了半个小时，会议室的大门终于打开，Erik的身影出现在门口。Erik穿着一件灰蓝色的衬衫，深色西装裤，在走廊的那一端注视着他。  
  
        “Erik……”  
  
        Erik关上门，朝着Charles的方向走来。这么长时间音讯全无的男人出现在面前，竟有些不真实感。Erik虽然面无表情，但看起来精神不错。  
  
        “你怎么来了，Charles。” Erik淡淡地说道。  
  
        “一直联系不到你们。”Charles一时有些语塞，“Raven也在里面吗？”  
  
        Erik点点头。  
  
        “到底发生了什么事，Erik……”Charles拉住Erik的手臂，望着他。  
  
        “你应该都清楚。”Erik的目光一直聚焦在地面上，没有看向他。  
  
        “不，我不清楚！” Charles喘着粗气，“我要你亲口告诉我。”  
  
        “我之前求过你，要你站在我这边！” Erik从他的手上挣脱开，“是你拒绝了我。”  
  
        直到这一刻，Charles终于接受了现实：Erik背叛了他。无论Erik使用了怎样的手段，现在，E&C公司已不再属于Charles，不再属于和他一起创业的小伙伴。  
  
        “Raven知道吗？”Charles背靠着身后的墙壁，问道。  
  
        “知道。”  
  
        又是让他心碎的回答。那个时候，Charles的脑子已经完全懵掉了，也许Erik又和他说了些什么，也许什么也没说，两个人只是安静地站在走廊上。  
  
        不知道过了多久，走廊另一端的会议室的门打开了，一个穿着白色套装的金发女人站在门口，说道：“Erik，大家都在等你。”  
  
        之后，Erik走到Charles身边，对他说道：“我还有事，就不陪着你了。”  
  
        “Goodbye，Charles。”  


* * *

  
  
  
        “你知道吗？” Charles满嘴酒气地对搀扶着自己的男人说道，“他对我说的最后一句话真的是goodbye，就像两个老朋友互相打招呼一样。”他的头晕晕的，眼前时不时地发黑，耳中听到的声音也仿佛慢了两拍。当他再次集中起精神时，却发现周边光线异常昏暗，他们已经不在酒吧，而是在一条巷子里。  
  
        一双同样散发着酒气的嘴唇覆上他的，Charles一时有些恍惚，竟闭上双眼回吻着，就像他无数次回吻Erik那样。男人的双手在他身上胡乱地抚摸着，Charles发出一声抗议，但所有的声音都被对方吞在嘴里。爱抚着他的手逐渐伸进他的裤子里，男人一边捏着他的臀瓣，一边发出满足的叹息声。Charles的意识逐渐清醒，他皱紧眉头，想要把对方推开，但完全无法撼动男人健壮的身躯。  
  
        “不……不行……”Charles使出全身的力气叫喊着。  
  
        “你喜欢这个……”男人咬上他的脖子，在上面贪婪地吮吸着，而Charles的身体完全被对方顶在墙上，无法逃脱，泪水顺着他的脸颊流下。  
  
        就在这时，伴随着一声吼叫，压在Charles身上的重量消失了。当他再次恢复意识时，发现之前的男人躺在地上，捂着肚子，痛苦地呻吟着，而他自己则靠在一个坚实的臂膀里。熟悉的姿势，熟悉的味道，所有的一切都在告诉他，把他搂进怀里的是Erik。  
  
        Charles的意识有些昏沉，他真的想不清楚，为什么Erik总是能够找到他。既然他来找他，当初为什么又要抛弃他……  
  
          
  
        当Erik在MacLaren's 的后巷里发现Charles时，他全身的怒火都被点燃了。一个猪头般的猥琐男趴在他的Charles身上，对他的Charles上下其手。他一把拉住男人的后颈，对着他的侧脸挥上一拳，男人倒在地上后，Erik又对着他的腹部猛踢了几脚，直到Charles发出难受的呻吟声，Erik才反应过来，连忙把Charles搂进怀里，给他虚弱的身体提供支撑。  
  
        Erik半扶半抱地把Charles带到大路上。Charles身上的酒气比Erik身上的还要重，当他们还有一个街区就要到车里时，Charles忽然用力推开了他，自己则倒在路旁停靠的汽车上。  
  
        “别……别碰我……”Charles目光迷茫地看着他，就像在看一个陌生人一样。  
  
        一股怒气又从Erik的心底蹿了起来，他上前拉住Charles的肩膀，把他按在一辆SUV的侧门上，对着那双自己朝思暮想的红唇吻了上去。起初，Charles如同一滩烂泥般瘫软，Erik在他的口腔里肆意掠夺着，他的下身逐渐燃起更加强烈的欲望。但没过多久，Charles似乎恢复了意识，他再次想要推开Erik，但这一次，Erik把他的双手紧紧扣在头顶。  
  
        “你就那么讨厌我吗？”Erik红着脸怒吼道。  
  
        “你每次喝醉了都和陌生人乱搞吗？”Erik用一只手掌按住Charles的双手，另一只手伸向下，用力爱抚着Charles的下半身。在他的触摸下，Charles的下身坚硬，口中发出阵阵喘息声。  
  
        “看看你自己的样子，Charles！”Erik隔着衬衫，一口咬在他的锁骨上。Charles尖叫一声，接着忽然大声哭了起来。  
  
        Charles的哭声让Erik的大脑清醒了一些，他呆呆地望着靠在车上，衣衫凌乱，满脸泪痕的Charles，忽然感到万分心痛。他给Charles整理好衣服，把他用力搂进怀里，温柔地安抚着。  
  
        Erik Lehnsherr，你要做一个彻头彻尾的大混蛋吗？  
  
        当Charles的身体不再剧烈颤抖后，Erik把他横抱起来，带到自己的车边。Charles似乎在隐隐的晃动中睡着了。  
  
        见到他们，Azazel连忙把车门打开，帮着Erik把Charles安放在后排座位上。  
  
        “老板，去Charles的公寓吗？”Azazel问道。  
  
        “不，去我那里。”Erik把Charles的头温柔地放在自己的腿上，轻声说道。  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

  
        Azazel把房屋大门关好后，Erik小心翼翼地抱着昏睡的Charles，把他放在卧室的大床上。Erik不知道Charles喝了多少酒，但看着他紧紧皱着眉头难受的样子，肯定喝了不少烈酒。他解开Charles的衬衫、西裤，给他换上自己的睡衣。   
   
        Charles的身体比从前更加消瘦，Erik抱着他的时候就感觉到。但是，亲眼看到过去那个肉肉的小肚腩消失不见，原本还算健壮的胸膛显现出肋骨的轮廓，Erik还是被震惊到了。这些年，Charles都经历了什么……   
   
        躺在床上的人嘴里发出难受的呻吟声，Erik去洗手间拿了一条热毛巾，给Charles擦拭掉脸上和脖子上的汗水。从前，Charles的酒量就不好，每次喝多了之后，Erik也是像现在这样照顾他。他知道怎么样能让Charles舒服，渐渐地，Charles紧皱的眉头微微松开，呼吸变得缓慢而均匀。   
   
        给Charles盖上被子后，Erik躺在大床的另一侧，关上了卧室里的灯光。在黑暗中，Erik始终注视着Charles，蓬松微卷的头发，起伏的胸口，耳边传来隐隐的呼吸声。在黑暗里，一切仿佛回到了从前，回到了他和Charles相拥而眠的无数个夜晚。   
   
        其实，那些夜晚并没有他想象中那么多。他以为他们共同经历了很多，但从相识到分别，甚至不满一年的时间。而曾经那个幽默、自信，总是面带温柔笑容的Charles，却因为他的缘故，遭受了那么多磨难。   
   
        过去，Erik才是屡屡遭受磨难的那个人。而遇见Charles以后，他的生活开始出现一丝光亮。Charles的笑容犹如春日里的暖阳，慢慢融化了他冰封已久的内心，让他再次品尝到快乐、幸福的味道。如果没有Charles，Erik不会从失败的阴影里走出来，也不会取得今天的成就。他们的相遇对于Erik是种救赎，但是对于Charles，却是一种万劫不复。   
   
        Erik慢慢向Charles身边靠过去，一只手搭在他的腰上。Charles轻哼了一声，脑袋歪向他那边，沉重的呼吸扫在他的胸口上。   
   
        如果他们不曾相遇，Charles也许依旧会在大学里工作，但他的生活，绝对不会像这些年那般痛苦。   
   
        他把自己的苦难，带给了Charles。   
   
        Erik伸出手，抚摸着Charles额前的头发，倾身向前，在他额头上落下一个吻。   
   
        不知道过了多久，Erik的意识逐渐清醒了过来。之前，他一定是不知不觉睡着了，而Erik是被嘴唇上温暖的湿润感唤醒的。灵巧的舌尖伸入他的口腔，用力缠住他的，潜伏许久的欲望被渐渐勾起。Erik依旧闭着眼睛，但双手却不自觉地抱住那个渴望已久的身躯，把他翻到自己身上。Charles搂着他的脖子，忘情地吻着他，那柔软的双唇攫取了Erik所有的呼吸。Erik的下身在Charles的磨蹭下已经硬得不行，他把Charles紧紧箍在胸膛上，双手伸进睡衣里，抚摸着他的臀部。Erik自己只穿了一条薄睡裤，而Charles的一只手从侧面滑进睡裤里，握住了他火热的硬物。   
   
        在失去理智前一秒，Erik捧起Charles的脸，把他从激吻中拉开。   
   
        “Charles……Charles……”Erik喘着粗气呼唤着。Charles的眼神沉浸在情欲之中，丝线般的晶莹唾液挂在他的唇边，Erik必须集中起精神才能不让自己沦陷。   
   
        “是我……我是Erik……你清楚吗？”   
   
        Charles点点头，再次俯下身吻上他的双唇。Erik虽然比对方还要渴望这一切，但是残存的理智让他必须再次拉开Charles。   
   
        “Charles……我是那个混蛋Erik……是那个背叛了你的Erik……”   
   
        Charles忽然愣住了，双眼直直地望着身侧的枕头。   
   
        一滴温暖的泪水掉落在Erik的胸膛上，Charles咬住嘴唇，从他身上翻了下去。Erik连忙坐起，Charles躺在身旁的床垫上，用胳膊挡住双眼，全身剧烈颤抖着，更多的泪水从遮挡的缝隙中涌出。Erik只感到万分心痛，他轻轻拉开那只手臂，在黑暗中注视着那双溢满泪水的眼眸。   
   
        “Charles……”Erik用手指拭去泪痕，然而更多的泪水从那双圆睁着的大眼睛里涌出。Erik知道自己永远也擦拭不完。   
   
        忽然，Charles转过脸，用那双噙满泪水的眼睛注视着他，沙哑的声音飘入他的耳中。   
   
        “Erik……我的Erik……他不是混蛋……”   
   
        “你把我的Erik还给我……”   
   
        “Charles……”Erik把他紧紧搂在怀里，“对不起，Charles，对不起……”他知道自己的道歉没有任何分量，但他还是要让Charles知道，这些年来自己对他深深的歉意。   
   
        “为什么……”Charles锤着他的胸口，“为什么……”   
   
        “因为Erik Lehnsherr是个不知足的蠢货。”Erik吻着Charles柔软的头发，把怀里的人楼得更紧。   
   
        Charles的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，Erik轻抚着他的后背，慢慢说道：“过去，有一个小男孩，他以为自己失去了一切，他的家，他的亲人，他的尊严。”   
   
        “直到有一天，一个蓝眼睛天使降临在他身边，告诉小男孩，他不是孤身一个人。”   
   
        “天使把小男孩抱在怀里，带他飞过山川河流，让他看到无数美景，体验到前所未有的快乐。”   
   
        “小男孩知道，天使会永远爱他，守护他。”   
   
        “于是，当小男孩发现自己的仇人时，他奋力挥起手中的宝剑刺向敌人，却也同时伤到了保护着他的那双羽翼。”   
   
        “他知道自己做错了，但愚蠢的骄傲让他不愿向天使认错。”   
   
        “他一心只想着，天使那么爱他，天使不会离开他。只要他能找到灵药，治好翅膀上的伤口，天使就会原谅他。”   
   
        “于是他抛下受伤的天使，独自一人踏上寻找灵药的旅途。”   
   
        “当他终于带着灵药回来时，却发现天使已经飞走了。”   
   
        “他以为，天使回到了快乐的天堂，天使抛弃了他。”   
   
        “然而，直到现在，他才知道，天使一直在荒凉的山洞里，独自舔舐伤口。”   
   
        “原本洁白光滑的羽毛散落了一地，受伤的刀口结出深色的疤痕，他的天使不再圣洁美丽。”   
   
        “而他，却责怪自己的天使。”   
   
        Erik的视线变得一片模糊。   
   
        “这个小男孩，他不配拥有天使……”   
   
        一只手抚上他的脸颊，慢慢拭掉眼角的泪水。Erik握住那只手，用嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着，最终按在自己的胸口。   
   
        “Charles……我搞砸了……我搞砸了一切……”   
   
        “为了扳倒Shaw，我欺骗Raven，让她转走了公司里的钱。我坚信自己能够赢下那一仗，到了那时，转走的钱就会回来，没有人会知道中间发生了什么。当Raven发现问题不对的时候，我也是这样安慰她，逼迫她必须帮我，赢下那一仗。”   
   
        “最后，我们扳倒了Shaw，但是那笔资金却被冻结，不知道什么时候能回来。”   
   
        “一切都如你所料，我差点害死了我们的‘孩子‘。”   
   
        怀里的Charles咳嗽起来，Erik连忙把他扶起，让他背靠着靠枕，又将床头柜上的玻璃杯拿到他的唇边。Charles只喝了一小口，就将杯子推到Erik嘴边，让他喝。Erik想到过去，两人靠躺在床上，一边吃着薯条饮料，一边看着电影。那时的Charles，也总是将Erik送到他唇边的吸管塞进他的嘴里。   
   
        然而，这些曾经的美好都被他亲手粉碎掉了。   
   
        “转走的那笔钱，是我们为了完成订单，扩大生产，向银行借的短期贷款。”Erik靠在Charles身边，接着说道，“是你用威彻斯特的房子做抵押才借到的钱。”   
   
        “而我，却搞砸了……”他不能让Charles像他的母亲那样，失去从小生活长大的家园，甚至失去自己的生命……   
   
        “是我搞砸了这一切，我必须要弥补所有的过错，我不能眼睁睁看着E&C垮掉。”   
   
        “那个时候，我已经取得Shaw的老东家的信任。增资扩股，让Hell Fire注资，是我能想到的唯一办法。至少，这可以保住你的家。”   
   
        “Erik！”Charles紧咬着嘴唇，眼睛里闪烁着泪光，“为什么不告诉我……”   
   
        “因为我是个有着愚蠢自尊心的混蛋！”Erik摇了摇头，又将Charles揽在怀里，让Charles的脑后枕着他的胸膛。   
   
        “所有事情都被你说中了……在让一切都回到正轨之前，我没有办法面对你……”    
   
        “我将对自己的怨怒转移到了你的身上……”   
   
        “对不起……”Erik亲吻着Charles的头发，用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着。现在想想，如果当初，他能够勇敢面对Charles，勇敢面对可能的指责和埋怨，勇敢向Charles承认自己错了。也许Charles依旧会离开他，依旧会回到牛津，依旧会与他断绝联系。但是，Charles也许不会得抑郁症，也许不会过得这么艰辛。   
   
        而他，选择了愚蠢的自尊，用自己的冷酷伤害了一直守护着他的天使。   
   
        “大股东注资必然带来小股东股权的稀释，之后有很长一段时间，我和Raven都在向投资人证明我们的实力，中间也是经历了很多挫折，终于从他们那里要到了数量可观的股权。”   
   
        “我想要告诉你这个好消息，告诉你我终于弥补了过去的过错，告诉你我们的E&C不仅回来了，还比从前更加强大。”   
   
        “但是你已经回到了牛津，没有音讯，没有回音。”           
   
        “我写了无数封邮件给你，向你解释这一切，希望你能原谅我。”   
   
        “但是，什么也没有。”   
   
        “我一封也没看……”Charles在他怀里轻叹口气，“都删掉了……”   
   
        “Charles……你还什么都不知道吗？”Erik激动地坐起身。   
   
        “知道什么？”Charles疑惑地望着他。   
   
        Erik走下床，打开卧室里的大灯，把Charles从床上搀扶起来。Charles仍然脚步不稳，捂着额头，表情看起来很难受。Erik把他背在背上，一步一步从楼梯走下去。到了二楼，Erik把Charles放在一张舒适柔软的椅子上。   
   
        Charles的意识逐渐恢复过来。他打量着四周，这里不是居家住宅的布置，而更像一间开放式的办公室。Charles的心里一沉，所有的家具装饰都和从前一模一样，蓝白相间的隔板间隔开一个个办公位，墙边专门用来休息聊天的小茶水间，还有正对面，那间用毛玻璃隔出的会议室。   
           
        这是……他们的公司总部，是他们梦想起航的地方。   
   
        Charles没想过，有一天，自己还会回到这里。他以为，他们的小基地早已埋葬在纽约的大建设之中。   
   
        Erik从保险柜里取出一大包文件，放在Charles面前的办公桌上。   
   
        “E&C现在的股东里，有一家公司。”   
   
        “其他人都以为，那家公司是我的，是我用来避税而注册的私人公司。”   
   
        “但是，在公司注册之初，我就请律师拟好了股权转让协议。”Erik打开袋子，一份份装订完好的正式协议书摆放在Charles面前。Charles打量着上面的文字，有Charles、Hank、Alex和Sean的名字。   
   
        “所有的股权比例，依照我们最初的约定。”   
   
        “我没有抢走我们的公司……”Erik红肿的眼睛望向他，Charles只感到呼吸困难，眼泪再一次模糊了视线。   
   
        Erik……终究还是原来的Erik……   
   
        如果当初他能够倾听他的解释，能够看一眼每天塞满邮箱的那些信件，能够点开手机里的短信，而不是仅仅看到发信人就点击删除。也许他就能早些知道他的苦衷，也许他就能……   
   
        “Erik……”Charles抹掉脸上的泪水，他的声音依旧有些颤抖，“为什么……为什么这些年，你都不来找我……”   
   
        “为什么你不向其他人解释这件事……”   
   
        Erik跪在他身前，脑袋靠在他的大腿上，双手搂住他的腰，“因为……我太幼稚了……”   
   
        “因为我的错误，E&C差点垮掉。我费劲心力，好不容易才让公司回到正轨，才拿到了那些股权。”   
   
        “我固执地认为，我的天使应该理解我、体谅我。我这么辛苦，这么没日没夜的工作，一切都是为了我们的‘孩子’。”   
   
        “而‘孩子’的另一位父亲却对我那么冷漠……”   
   
        “那个时候，我只感觉自己被抛弃了。我一心一意为了大家的利益，但是你们没有一个人体谅我的难处。”   
   
        “我不在乎其他人怎么看我！”   
   
        “我只在乎你！”Erik趴在他的腿上，大口大口地喘息着。Charles只感到胸口异常憋闷，快要无法呼吸。   
   
        他们两个都是傻瓜，世界上最大的傻瓜。   
   
        “再后来，公司从做电池转型到做汽车，太多太多的事情。”Erik的声音逐渐恢复了平静，“你知道的，我们的电池用在汽车上时，需要补充甲醇和水的混合物作为燃料。”   
   
        “就像普通汽车需要加汽油，我们的汽车需要加特制的燃料。”   
   
        “我们必须要像建加油站那样，在全国各地建起燃料补充站。”   
   
        “除此以外，汽车的设计和生产，也是我们从来没有涉足过的领域。太多太多的事情需要处理。”   
   
        “我用工作来弥补心里的空洞，用忙碌来掩饰自己内心的幼稚。我只知道，我必须要守护好我们的‘孩子’。”   
   
        “只要E&C还是好好的，终有一天，你会回来的。”   
   
        “直到几周前，Emma告诉我，你真的回来了。”   
   
        “那个时候，我才意识到，我讨厌那个空洞，我不想再一个人孤独下去。”   
   
        “不要离开我！Charles！” Erik紧紧搂住他，仿佛再也不想松开。   
   
        Charles注视着趴在自己腿上的那个男人，曾经高大伟岸坚强的Erik，此时像个孩子一般，无声痛泣着，看起来那么脆弱、那么让人心疼。   
   
        曾经，他才是趴在Erik大腿上哭哭唧唧的那个人。实验样机的时候，Charles戴着口罩，一个人在实验室里做配方。忽然，门外涌入一群荷枪实弹的警察，把他按在地上，铐了起来。Charles的挣扎叫喊全部被套在脑袋上的黑布遮挡住了。尖锐的警笛声、对讲机里传来的噪音，都让Charles陷入了震惊。直到他被带到警局拷问时，Charles才知道，原来是隔壁房东怀疑他们在房子里制毒，于是报了警。在警局里度过的十几个小时是Charles人生中少数的恐怖记忆。直到最后，Erik把他保释了出来。   
   
        那时的Charles也是像现在这般，趴在Erik的大腿上，痛哭流涕。Erik抚慰着他的后背，向他承诺，自己以后一定会把那个房子买下来。想干什么就干什么，再也不会受到别人的束缚。   
   
        “Erik……”Charles轻轻抚摸着男人金棕色的短发，把他拉起身，在Erik的额头上落下一个吻。   
   
        他们又回到了三楼的卧室，那个曾经承载两人无数甜蜜时刻的地方。然而这一次，他们只是很礼貌地各自睡在自己那边的床垫上。黑暗中，Erik的眼睛一直闪着光亮，温柔地注视着他。   
   
        Charles感觉自己的内心和大脑全部乱掉了。不到24个小时的时间里，发生了太多的事。他不知道的自己应该高兴，还是应该难过。从前的记忆仿佛变得不再真实，他看到了另一个男人的伤痛和无奈。华丽光鲜的外表下，依旧是那个千疮百孔的灵魂。   
   
        “Charles，你能原谅我吗？” Erik握住Charles伸在床垫中间的手，轻声问道。   
   
        他想要原谅Erik，但是他不能。六年来的痛苦和折磨不会因为误会的解开而消失不见。Erik终究还是伤害了他，伤害了和他们一起奋斗的伙伴。但是他也无法再恨他，恨一个人真的比爱一个人还要累。   
   
        “Erik……也许终有一天，我会原谅你过去所做的那些事。”   
   
        “但是有一件事，我永远不会原谅你。”   
   
        Erik的眼睛睁大了。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，接着说道：“你抛弃了我……”   
   
        “你在做那些事的时候，从来没有把我当成自己人，而是将我视为其他人。”   
   
        “我是你的男朋友，是你的爱人、亲人……”   
   
        “而你，只把我当成了路人……”   
   
        后来，Erik一边对他说着道歉的话语，一边把他搂进怀里。曾经，Charles以为他们在彼此心中是超越一切的存在，即使面对世界末日，他们也会牵着手共赴战场。然而，现实给他上了一堂生动的课，他所珍视的感情，被复仇的火焰燃烧殆尽。   
   
        他答应了Erik，会把协议书带给Hank、Alex和Sean，那些都是他们应得的，Charles不会为了自己而影响他们的利益。但是对于Charles自己，他只感到无所适从。六年前，在离开纽约时，Charles曾经委托Alex，将他在E&C的股权全部无偿转让给Raven。那时候的他一心只想着逃离，不想和过去再有任何瓜葛。   
   
        现在的他，却只是感到深深的疲惫。   
   
        在Erik温暖的怀抱里，Charles进入了梦乡。隐约间，他仿佛听到Erik在他耳边说了些什么，但浓厚的倦意让他一觉睡到中午。   
   
        醒来时，身旁的人已经不在。Charles在床头柜的纸条上发现了Erik的留言。后天就是E&C公司新款汽车的发布会，Erik必须一大清早赶往LA，Raven一个人在那边已经快要崩溃。Erik要他等着他，等发布会结束后，他就回来找他。   
   
        Charles把纸条放回床头柜，起身到卫生间洗漱。新的牙刷和毛巾，牙膏甚至已经给他挤好。当他来到客厅时，虽然桌子上的早饭已经凉透了，但加奶的红茶，八分熟的煎蛋，搭配几片黄油吐司和蔓越莓，是Charles最习惯的早餐。这个屋子里的一切都和六年前一模一样，连家用电器也是旧的，一点也不像大公司总裁居住的地方。   
   
        那天下午，Charles找到Hank、Alex和Sean，将股份转让协议书交给了他们。三个青年都没有想到，Erik居然还有这么一招。尤其是Alex，使劲拍了拍脑袋，感慨当年的自己怎么这么愚蠢。   
   
        “我知道Erik的股份都在那家公司名下。”Alex说道，“但是我当时没有注意那个公司的注册地址，其实就是我们的总部。”   
   
        “算他还有点良心。” Sean骂了一句，然后又大声笑了起来，拍拍Alex肩膀，说道：“这下不用担心被你老板炒鱿鱼了。”   
   
        “看来，这些年，我们错怪Erik了。”Hank扶着眼镜说道，“这些股份和过去的股份相比，价值完全不一样。而这些年，我们都没有参与公司的经营，还按照原来的比例分，未免太多了。”   
   
        “多怕什么？” Sean又热情地勾住Hank的脖子，“就当是对这些年生得闷气的补偿。”   
   
        “其实，这里面也有我一半的责任。如果我能稍微看一眼他给我写的东西，也许就不用白生那么多年的气了。”Charles自嘲地笑了起来。   
   
        “但是无论如何，Erik还是挺混蛋的。” Alex轻笑着说道，“这样的股权安排，对其他真正出资的投资人挺不公平。”   
   
        “没错。” Charles的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，“他永远都是个混蛋。”   
   
   
 

* * *

  
           
        第二天就是E&C新款氢能源电动汽车的产品发布会了。Erik站在偌大的舞台上，身边就是他们即将推出的新款跑车。面对着台下零零散散的工作人员，Erik镇定自若地一遍一遍排练自己的演讲。   
   
        已经故去的乔布斯会留出至少五天的时间进行演讲排练，而Erik从落地LA到发布会开始，只有不到两天半的时间。然而，就连Raven都发现，这一次的Erik与以往很不同。那张原本严肃冷酷的脸居然会时不时露出鲨鱼般的笑容，让Angel和她身边的助理完全摸不到头脑。   
           
        虽然Charles还没有真正原谅他，但当他收到Charles回复他问安的短信时，Erik还是兴奋得差点没睡着觉。无论如何，Charles愿意和他交流了，这对Erik来说是巨大的进步。只要Charles还愿意理睬他，他就有机会。   
   
        这一次，他要好好追回自己的幸福。   
   
        然而，就在他拿着纸笔修改稿子中的一句措辞时，Raven忽然气冲冲地踩着高跟鞋，冲上了舞台。   
   
        “Erik！” Azazel在金发女人身后喊着他，而下一秒，Raven就已到近身，对着他的脸挥上一拳。好在有Azazel的提醒，Erik闪身躲了过去。之后，愤怒的Raven被Azazel抱在怀里，向后拖去。   
   
        “Erik Lehnsherr，你这个大混蛋！” Raven一边叫嚷着，一边在自己男朋友怀里挣扎着。气愤的女人直接用尖利的鞋跟踩在Azazel脚背上，Azazel痛呼一声，但依旧没有松开她。   
   
        Azazel把Raven带进舞台边的一间化妆室，Erik也跟着进来，关上了门。   
   
        “Raven，你发什么神经？”Erik问道。   
   
        “你才是神经病。”Raven的胸口剧烈起伏着，双眼微红，看起来马上就要哭了。   
   
        Erik迷茫地望着Azazel，高大的男人对他耸耸肩，表示自己也不清楚。   
   
        “到底怎么了？”   
   
        “Erik，为什么你又要伤害Charles的心？” Raven最终还是放声哭了起来，“我的哥哥好不容易原谅了我，你为什么又把他气走了？”   
   
        “我不明白你的意思。”Erik激动地吼道，“Charles怎么了？”前一天晚上，他们还有短信联系。只有今天白天，Erik事情实在太多，没有主动关心Charles。   
   
        “你自己看！”Raven拿出手机，明亮的大屏幕上是一张照片。照片的背景很昏暗，像是夜间拍摄的，但照片中心的人物却很清晰。画面里，Erik把Charles压在一辆车边，忘情地亲吻着。这正是他们从MacLaren's离开的那次，当时Charles喝得烂醉如泥，对于Erik的强吻没有什么反应。而这张照片拍出来的效果，就像两个情侣在街边拥吻。   
   
        “因为这张照片，Charles被取消了专家证人的资格。这下你满意了吧？”Raven趴在Azazel的胸膛上，抽泣着说道。   
   
        Erik呆呆地望着屏幕上的照片。当时，道路上的灯光明明很昏暗，他和Charles都喝了很多酒，没有注意到其他人也很正常。但这张照片的角度和清晰度……   
   
        Erik立刻拿出手机，拨通了另一个金发女人的电话。   
   
        “Emma，是你干的吗！！” Erik在电话接通的一刹那对着话筒怒吼道。   
   
        “没错，Erik。” 金发女人平静的声音让Erik更加恼火。   
   
        “既然你不让公布Charles Xavier不光彩的历史，那么我只能另想办法。”   
   
        “我只是找人把照片发给对方律所的大老板，解除专家证人是他们自己的决定。”   
   
        “谁让你这么做的？？” Erik继续吼道。   
   
        “收起你的火气，Erik。”金发女人的声音依旧平静而温和，“案子已经结了，原告方签下了和解协议，我为你省了不知道多少钱。”   
   
        “等回总部后，记得给我开庆功宴。”Emma轻笑一声，全然不顾Erik的怒火，就挂断了电话。   
   
        Charles……   
   
        “Raven，你说Charles怎么了……？”   
   
        “Charles回牛津了。” Raven哭着说道，“我和他都说好了，等发布会结束后，我就去纽约看他。”   
   
        “可是他今天下午就走了。” Azazel轻抚着Raven的后背，努力安慰着她。   
   
        Charles……   
   
        Erik拨打Charles的手机，扬声器里只有关机的提示音。   
   
        他的天使，又一次飞走了。   
   
   
tbc. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

        十一月初的牛津，下午五点天就已经黑了下来。今日英国全境忽然降温，气象台甚至给出了罕见的暴风雪预警。Charles哆嗦着从实验室回到公寓，他放下公文包，鞋也没脱，直接躺倒在沙发上。连着补了三天实验，Charles只感到腰酸背痛，胳膊快要抬不起来。

        这时，他的手机又响了。滑亮屏幕，不出所料地，是Erik的短信。自从他离开纽约回到牛津后，Erik总是短信电话不断，他们之间似乎又恢复到了六年前的状态。Erik不断地给他道歉，而Charles置之不理。

        【Charles，对不起……】

        【Charles，我错了，求你了，接我的电话吧。】

        【Charles，我好想你……】

        重复了无数遍的措辞，Charles只是轻笑了一声，就将手机甩在茶几上。Erik以为，Charles因为那张照片的事情而怪罪于他，因此又从纽约逃走，不愿意见他。

        好吧，那件事确实惹得Charles很不开心。据说，Alex的老板看到那张照片后，大发雷霆，把Alex好好地骂了一顿。大老板虽然也怀疑这是E&C公司故意所为，但是在得知Charles和E&C的总裁过去确实是情侣关系后，大老板还是担心Charles在作证时可能会偏向被告方。最终，Alex的公司决定弃用Charles。再之后，Charles只知道Alex被扣掉了年终奖，与成为合伙人的距离更遥远了。

        从Charles自己的角度，倒是没有什么关系。本来，他答应作为专家证人出席也是为了还Alex的人情，既然他们公司不再需要他，Charles正好可以节省宝贵的时间。但是这种不光彩的手段很可能害得Alex丢掉现有的工作，为此Charles还是有些责怪Erik的。

        Raven曾给他发信息，详细解释了那件事不是Erik本人的意愿。Charles不得不承认，自己有一刻，也怀疑过Erik是否仅仅为了那个案子才来接近他，他对Erik的信任并没有随着误会的解除而恢复。但是，在他的心里，却始终更愿意相信那个男人好的一面。

       其实，Charles回牛津是较早之前就计划好的。哥伦比亚大学的一个重要仪器坏掉了，Charles只能回到牛津去补做实验，而公共实验中心的实验预约早已排到两个月后。Charles因为和实验中心的一位工程师相熟，因此在上一个团队用完仪器到下一个团队进入的时间差中，偷偷摸摸地补做一点。

        从回来的第一天开始，Charles就一门心思地泡在学校里，公寓也很少回，困了累了就在办公室的折叠床上打个盹。在这期间，Erik总是不厌其烦地用电话、短信骚扰他。

        刚开始，Charles因为把手机放在办公室里而没有看到Erik联系他。在他连续作战10个小时，看到Erik恳求他的那些短信后，Charles的心里居然隐隐有种快感。于是从那时起，Charles故意不接他的电话，让自己保持音讯全无的状态。

        看着短信中Erik不断攀升的焦虑，Charles时不时地会露出会心的微笑。

        这时，手机又传来一阵短信提示音，而对于这个声音，Charles是无法忽略的。Sharon因为他没有告知就又回到牛津而耿耿于怀，为了安慰自己的母亲，Charles只好答应了远在大洋彼岸的母亲给他在英国安排的相亲。Charles真的搞不懂，Sharon是如何将她的触手伸到遥远的英国。这一次的相亲对象据说在企业里工作，公司高管，收入很高，是Sharon满意的类型。对方正好来伦敦出差，于是Sharon就迫不及待地安排他们见面。

        【Charles Francis Xavier，这次如果再怠慢我给你安排的约会，就等着我把你从牛津抓回来吧。】

        手机屏幕上显示的文字就能让Charles联想到自己母亲此刻的表情。

        【马上要下雪了，能不能和对方说一下改天再约？】Charles看了一眼窗外的景象。此时天已经完全黑了下来，阵阵阴风敲打着玻璃窗，路上的行人都在飞快地往家里奔跑。这种天气实在不适合外出。而且做了几天的实验，疲惫不堪，Charles此刻只想胡乱搞些东西填饱肚子，然后洗个热水澡好好地睡上一觉。

        【约会地点改成了你的公寓，你在家里好好等着。】

        Charles惊讶地坐起身，他的母亲真是太异想天开了。这些日子，Charles一直在专心做实验，屋子很久没有收拾，还有一堆脏衣服丢得到处都是，冰箱里除了速食面外，没有像样的食品。怎么能够把女孩子请到这样的地方。

        【妈妈，请把约会姑娘的电话发给我，我自己和她解释，取消今晚的约会。】Charles连忙给Sharon回信息。

        【人已经快到了。】

        看到Sharon的回信，Charles只想捂着脸撞墙。他赶忙从沙发上跳起，把乱丢的衣物塞到衣柜里，收拾得差不多后，Charles又赶紧给自己换了一身干净的白色体恤和牛仔裤，喷喷古龙水。三天没有洗澡，Charles自己都嫌弃自己了。

        【约会对象叫什么名字？还有其他资料，快发给我。】Charles这时才想起自己连对方叫什么都不知道，而与此同时，公寓大门忽然传来一阵敲门声。

        【我马上发短信告诉你。】

        Charles只来得及看到Sharon的一条信息，而门外的姑娘已经等了一段时间。Charles紧张地咽下口水，将手机调成静音，一边走向门口，一边期待着Sharon的短信赶紧发过来。

        当他打开大门时，黑暗的街道已经飘起雪花，而一个穿着深褐色立领风衣的高大男人矗立在风雪中，两眼直直地望着他。男人的头发、衣服上挂着细腻的雪花，口中呼出阵阵雾气，炙热的眼神却要将他融化。那一刻，Charles感觉自己就像一个情窦初开的乡村教师，心脏在胸腔里狂乱地跳动着。

        “Charles。” Erik露出一丝微笑，伸出双臂想要拥住他。

        Charles本能地向后一退，皱着眉头问道：“Erik，你怎么找到这里的？”

        Erik从地面上提起两个塑料袋，便往屋里走。

        “我在你手机上装了定位软件。”Erik一边将袋子放在餐桌上，一边说道。

        定位软件！一定是这个男人捡到Charles遗忘在咖啡厅里的公文包时，偷偷在他手机里安装的。怪不得在那之后，Charles每次的约会都会遇见这个家伙。

        “Erik，你不能待在这里。”Charles说道。

        “为什么？”Erik将风衣脱下挂在衣架上。伦敦忽然降温，Erik里面只穿了一件浅紫色的长袖衬衫和西装裤，看起来很单薄。

        “我……我这里等会还有客人……” 

        “什么客人？”

        “反正……就是很重要的客人。”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，故意闪开他的目光。

        “你的约会对象？”Erik的嘴角勾起一丝狡黠的微笑，但当时的Charles并没有看到。

        “没错！” Charles深吸一口气，“所以，你在这里不合适。”

        “你是为了赶我走才编的理由吗？”Erik慢慢靠到Charles身边，从上往下打量着他，“她叫什么名字？”

        Erik故意和他越靠越近，把他挤在饭桌和墙壁形成的角落里。Charles在Erik的目光下紧张地咽下口水，他连忙掏出手机，一条未读信息显示在屏幕上。

        “我没有骗你，她叫Erik……” 短信上的文字赫然写着Erik Lehnsherr。

        Charles惊讶地摆弄着手机，想要确定自己没有看错发信人。的确是她母亲的号码，而那条短信里也只有Erik的名字。

        “很荣幸，成为你的约会对象。”Erik拉住他的手，把他的手机收了起来，并在手背上落下一个吻。

        Charles呆呆地望着Erik，他的头脑已经完全懵掉了。究竟发生了什么，为什么Sharon会把Erik介绍给他。Charles明明记得自己没有向母亲坦白性取向，因此之前Sharon给他安排的相亲对象也都是漂亮的女性。在遇见Erik之前，Charles也只和女孩子约会过。分手后，Charles发现自己对其他男性也没有兴趣。那段时间，连他自己都搞不清楚自己的性取向了。而Sharon是如何知道的？况且Sharon和Erik之前并没有见过，她的母亲是如何认识他的？

        Erik把依旧处于震惊中的Charles扶到沙发上，让他背靠着柔软的靠垫坐好。

        “晚饭还要等一会。”Erik微笑着说道，“你先看会电视。”

        之后，Erik来到厨房，从袋子里拿出新鲜采购的食材。望着Erik在水台和炉灶边忙碌的身影，Charles感到恍如隔世。曾经，在他们的小基地里，Erik也会在工作不忙的时候亲自下厨，而Charles往往是那个躺在床上悠闲看电视的人。这个在他人面前雷厉风行的霸道总裁，此时却在他的厨房里耐心地削着土豆。Charles想到了那个叫作Donna的女孩，如果让她看到Erik的这一面，不知道女孩会不会大跌眼镜。

        “Charles，香料放在哪里的？” 

        Charles抬起头，就看到Erik穿着一件紫色的围裙，站在厨房门口。那件围裙是在超市里买其他东西搭售的，Charles一次也没有用过，而紫色的围裙套在Erik紫色的衬衫上，有种别样的风情。

        Charles忍住笑意，起身来到厨房，踮起脚尖去拿上柜里的香料盒。这时，一双手臂从他的左右两边伸出，在Charles的手掌碰到盒子之前率先取到。Charles没站稳，往后一仰，后背正好撞在Erik的胸口上。Erik连忙收紧手臂，把他抱住。

        “别摔倒了。”Erik的话语轻抚在他耳边，Charles只感到全身毛孔都紧缩起来。

        “没……没事……”Charles红着脸，从男人怀里挣脱开来。

        他连忙回到卧室卫生间，用凉水冲洗自己的脸。

        Charles Xavier，你怎么这么不争气！

        Charles背靠着浴室门，把自己关在封闭的空间里。在这之前，他和Erik明明还在冷战，而此时怎么又像一对老夫妇般居家过日子？他还没有原谅Erik，也许终有一天他会原谅，但一定不是现在。然而，仅仅是一个拥抱，一句耳语，就让Charles心跳加速，甚至下身也微微起了反应。

        而屋外的那个男人，洗菜时故意露出手臂上的肌肉，衬衣领口也不系好，时不时弯下腰捡东西，将挺翘的臀部对着Charles的方向。Erik Lehnsherr一定是故意的！

        “Charles，你在里面吗？”不知道过了多久，屋外的男人敲响浴室门，“出来吃饭吧。”

        “马上就来。”Charles努力让自己的声音听起来平静一些。他用毛巾把脸擦干净，整理了下头发，深吸一口气，走了出去。

        原本靠着墙壁摆放的餐桌被安置在了饭厅的正中央，桌面上摆放着粉红色的蜡烛和香槟色的玫瑰花。Charles微皱着眉，Erik什么时候还带来了这些东西？

        Erik按着他的肩膀，让他坐在餐桌的一端。面前的高脚杯里装着桃红色的酒液，Erik解开身上的围裙，从厨房里端出一盘煎牛排，放在Charles面前。

        “还是五分熟，对吗？”Erik俯下身，注视着他。

        Charles点点头，牛排的香味让他瞬间精神了起来，他已经有好多天没有正常吃饭了。Erik把挽起的袖口放下，坐在他对面的位置。

        “Erik，这到底是怎么回事？” Charles盯着Erik问道。

        “就是一个约会而已。”Erik轻笑着举起酒杯，“感谢这个美好的夜晚。”

        “我的意思是……你，我的母亲，你们是怎么……”

        “在来牛津之前，我去了一趟威彻斯特。”Erik说道，“Sharon接待了我，她人非常和善，又很风趣……”

        “你找她做什么？”Charles紧张地咽下口水。

        “向她表白我的心意，请求她的许可，让我重新追求你。”Erik的双眸闪着热切的光芒，“Charles，再给我一次机会。”

        在男人的注视下，Charles脸上烧烧的。他无措地切着盘子里的牛肉，说道：“Sharon，她，没有说什么吗？”

        “我答应了她，把你带回美国。”Erik说道，“Sharon说，只要能让你留在她的身边，她不在乎你的伴侣是男人还是女人。”

        “她……她真的这么想？”

        “你的母亲比任何人都关心你。”Erik轻叹口气，“我真的很羡慕你。”

        Erik的神情中闪现一丝落寞，Charles又想到了Erik早逝的母亲。这些年，Charles时常被Sharon的各种唠叨困扰，但和这个男人相比，Charles也许真的是生在福中不知福。

        “我还没有原谅你……” Charles喃喃道。

        “Charles，你不用原谅我。”Erik深情地注视着他，“只要，给我一个机会，留在你身边，可以吗？”

        Charles的内心十分混乱。理智告诉他应该拒绝Erik，这是个曾经深深伤害他的人，所有的伤痛都因他而起，脆弱的神经让他不敢尝试任何形式的冒险。但是他却不得不承认，这些年，Charles也在各种场合与很多男男女女接触过，唯独这个男人会让Charles脸红心跳。

        “至少，今天晚上可以。” Charles低着头说道，“我可不想再被Sharon教训了。”

        “Charles。”Erik温柔地注视着他，“谢谢你。”

        这顿温馨又诡异的晚餐就在两人有一搭没一搭的闲聊中结束了。饭后，Charles斜靠在沙发上看着无聊的电视，Erik在厨房里收拾。一切都是那么自然，仿佛这六年间的纷扰没有出现过。Charles轻叹口气，Erik太了解他了，了解他的喜好，了解他的生活习惯。若有若无的暧昧，时不时撩拨着Charles敏感的神经，却又在他感到不适之前打住。Charles摇摇头，这个男人真是个恶魔。

        收拾完厨房后，Erik回到客厅，坐在他身旁的沙发上。虽然电视节目很无聊，但Charles的目光始终盯着屏幕里的画面。渐渐地，Charles感觉到Erik的身躯在向他靠过来，他转过脸瞪了Erik一眼，Erik立刻挺直腰板端坐着，不再移动分毫。没过多久，男人瘦长的手臂就从他脑后伸了过来，右手搭在Charles的肩膀上。Charles皱着眉头，再次瞪向他。然而，搭在肩膀上的那只手臂忽然收紧，把他拉进怀里。Charles越是挣扎，Erik越是抱紧他不放开。

        “我们在约会。”Erik咧着嘴，冲Charles露出两排洁白的牙齿，“你说过的，你今晚是属于我的。”

        Charles在头脑里回想着自己何时说过这样的话语，“既然是约会，饭已经吃完了，你是不是应该回去了？”

        “约会才刚刚开始。”Erik微笑着说道，“你和那个叫作Betty的姑娘约会时，不是还邀请她来公寓么？”

        “那是为了躲开你。”Charles没有好气地说道。

        Erik连忙伸出另一只手臂，把Charles整个人圈在怀里，“对不起，Charles。”

        “好啦，都说了多少遍了。”Charles不耐烦地说道，“不要影响我看电影。” 此时，电视台开始播放一部六十年代的007电影，Charles双腿盘在沙发上，蜷缩在Erik的怀里，聚精会神地盯着电视机屏幕。也许真的要刮暴风雪，阵阵寒风敲打着玻璃窗，客厅里的气温也逐渐变低。Charles打了个喷嚏，而Erik将他搂得更紧。

        精彩的电影结束后，Charles打了个哈欠，从男人的臂弯里逃出来，对着Erik说道：“电影也看完了。”

        “还没有到12点。”Erik抬起下巴对着挂在墙上的壁钟，此时刚到晚上十点，属于Erik的约会时间还有两个小时。

        “我已经困了。”

        “那么，就直接跳到约会的最后一项吧。”Erik一边说着，一边倾身向前，左手抬起Charles的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇。

 

        Charles下意识地向后躲去，却仰倒在沙发上，而Erik趁机搂住他的脖子，把他压在柔软的坐垫上。Erik的舌头温柔地卷住他的，温暖的嘴唇把他完全包裹住，Charles一时恍惚，直到缺氧头晕才勉强把对方推开。

        “我……我还没原谅你……”　Charles舔掉嘴边残留的唾液，怔怔地望着压在自己身上的男人。

        “别原谅我。” Erik的眼神充满了情欲，“惩罚我，Charles。”

        Erik再次俯下身，控制住Charles挣扎的双手，攫取了他所有的呼吸。男人的胯骨时不时磨蹭到他的裤链，仅仅是这样的碰触，就让他的下体硬了。

        “你……你这个混蛋。”Charles用力挣脱着，两个人一起从沙发滚到地上。Erik的后背砸在坚硬的地板上，发出一句微弱的呻吟。Charles气愤地扯住Erik的衣领，把男人敞开的领口完全撕开，对着微微鼓起的胸肌咬了上去。

        “Charles，惩罚我。”Erik愉悦地喘息着，双手滑进Charles的T恤里，从裤腰边缘伸了进去，爱抚着他的臀部。Erik的手指色情地揉捏着，望着男人一脸沉醉的表情，Charles只感到内心燃起更旺盛的火焰。Charles的嘴唇从Erik的胸口移到他的颈侧，用力吮吸着，在上面留下一排红色的印记。

        “你这个该死的混蛋！”Charles一边咬住Erik的耳垂，一边在他耳边咒骂着。Erik搂住他的臀部，让Charles的下身紧紧贴着他的，两个人身下都鼓起了小帐篷。Erik的腰部有规律地向上挺动着，用自己的坚挺磨蹭着Charles的下体，Charles最终没有忍住，发出一声娇喘。

         六年的时间里，Charles一直孤身一个人，没有伴侣，也没有性生活。而Erik这个混蛋，这个了解他全身所有敏感点的混蛋，正肆无忌惮地撩拨着Charles的心智。

         Erik忽然坐起身，把Charles压在自己身体和沙发坐垫之间的空隙，“你一叫，我就受不了了……” 

         Erik掀开Charles的T恤，把上衣从他身上拽了下来，露出平坦的小腹和光滑白皙的皮肤。

         “Charles，你真美！”Erik深情地望向他，在Charles还没反应过来的时候，就倾身向前，含住他的乳头。Erik的舌头和牙齿时而吮吸，时而轻咬，Charles的腰腹被男人的双臂紧紧束缚着，无处躲藏，所有的挣扎看起来更像欲拒还迎。Charles只能仰着头，咬紧嘴唇，不让自己发出浪荡的叫声。

         Erik用身体把他压在坐垫旁，一只手解开他的牛仔裤的纽扣，隔着内裤握住了Charles早已坚硬的下体。

         “啊……”Charles最终没忍住，在Erik讨好般的爱抚下叫了出来。

         “Charles，宝贝，你真的太性感了！”Erik啃咬着他的下巴，右手直接从四角裤的下沿伸了进去，握住他的阴茎。Erik略显冰凉的手掌让Charles全身一激灵。这是这些年，除了Charles自己以外，第一次有其他人碰触那里。

         “你……”Charles气愤地捧起Erik的脸，对着他的鼻梁咬下去。都怪这个混蛋，让Charles这么多年没有享受到性爱，让他这么快就沦陷在对方的攻势下。

         “快一点！” Charles皱着眉头注视着Erik。Charles的内裤和牛仔裤已经被退倒大腿根部，整个人背靠着沙发，跨坐在Erik身上。Erik紧盯着Charles陶醉的表情，逐渐加快手上的频率。Erik对他的身体实在是太了解了，拇指隔着包皮揉搓龟头顶端，让Charles只能反手抓紧身边的坐垫，仰着头大口大口地喘息着。忽然，身下潮湿温热的质感让Charles尖叫起来，Erik俯下身，用口腔将Charles的性器整个包裹住。

         “Erik……我……我没洗澡……”混乱的呼吸让Charles已无法说出连续的语句。

         Erik含着他的阴茎，抬起眼，眼巴巴地注视他，唇边闪烁着晶莹的唾液。只是这幅画面，就让Charles快要忍不住射了。Erik的舌头挑逗着他的顶端，沿着边缘勾画着阴茎的轮廓。

         “混蛋！Erik！”Charles怒吼一声，抓住男人的头发，固定住他的脑袋，腰腹快速向前挺动。阴茎在Erik温暖湿润的口腔里毫无阻碍地滑动着，Charles白皙的胸口染上情欲的粉红色。

         当他马上就要到的时候，Charles连忙把Erik的脸向后拽去，然而Erik紧紧搂着他的臀部，自己前后移动着，嘴唇贪婪地包裹着他，不愿抽离。

         “Erik！我……我……”还没来得及说完，Charles就在灭顶的快感中达到了高潮。Erik低着头，口腔依旧紧紧包裹着他，Charles大口大口地喘着气，当他的呼吸终于恢复正常后，Charles捧起Erik的脸。Erik故意用舌头舔掉残留在唇边的白色液体，喉结滚动，将嘴里的精液全数咽了下去。

         “Erik……” Charles面颊绯红，有些抱歉地望着面前的男人。

         “舒服吗？”Erik轻声问道，同时抬起Charles的双腿，将残留的裤子全部退了下去。Erik捧起他的脚，脱掉白色的棉袜，闭上双眼，亲吻着他的脚趾。Charles颤抖着低吟一声，再这样下去，他很快又会硬起来。

         “对我的服务还满意吗，主人？” Erik沿着他的脚趾向上吻去，火热的呼吸拂过大腿内部敏感的皮肤，舌头挑逗着他的阴囊，让Charles再次呻吟起来。

         Charles抱住他的脸，把他拉进一个火热的吻。

         “我就当这是好评的意思。”Erik轻笑一声，更加肆无忌惮地回吻着他。

         此时，Charles全身赤裸地跨坐在Erik的大腿上，而对方除了胸口裸露着皮肤外，依旧穿着整齐。Charles脸烧得通红，Erik结束一个长吻后，转过头，盯着墙面上的挂钟说道：“十点二十，还有很多时间。”

         这时，Charles才意识到先前的自己仅仅维持了二十分钟就缴械投降了，都是因为太久没有性爱。Erik把他的腿放到同一边，从地板上站起，把Charles横抱起来。Charles惊呼一声，连忙搂住他的脖子。可能是先前坐在地上，腿有些麻木，Erik跌跌撞撞地将他带进卧室，两个人一起摔倒在柔软的床垫上。

         Charles还沉浸在先前的快感中，头脑有些懵。当他再次恢复意识时，Erik已经全身赤裸地跪趴在他的上方，把他圈在自己的阴影里。

         “东西在哪？”Erik眼神阴沉，仿佛下一秒就要将他吃掉。

         “床头柜……” Charles只感到口干舌燥。

         Erik从床头柜里翻出两盒全新的安全套和润滑油。

         “没有用过？”Erik好奇地打量着他，Charles在对方的注视下脸更红了。

         “六年前买的。”Charles别过脸，嘟囔着，“快过保质期了。”

         Erik忽然俯下身，温柔地亲吻着他，“对不起，我来晚了……”

         “六年前，我就应该来找你的。”Erik搂住他的胸口，一用力，将Charles翻到自己的身上。两人的下体没有隔阂地摩擦着，Charles只感到空气里的温度越来越高，快要无法呼吸。

         “Charles！Charles！我的宝贝！”Erik搂着他，同时拆开手里的润滑油，将晶莹的液体倒进手心里。

         当Erik的手指进入他的后穴时，Charles还是惊叫一声，无力地趴在对方的胸口上。

         “宝贝，你好紧！”Erik咬着他的耳朵，低吟着，“除了我，还有谁碰过这里吗？”

         “Fuck！” Charles咒骂一句，咬住他的肩膀。Erik在他的后穴里加入更多手指，Charles只感觉自己快要被玩坏了。这个混蛋，除了他，Charles根本就看不上其他人。就算在酗酒度日的那些年，Charles每次喝多了也都是一个人在家里生闷气。一想到自己这些年过得那么辛苦，而这个男人还不知在哪里逍遥自在，Charles就更加用力地咬住结实及肌肉，直到舌尖传来一丝血腥味。

         “你的那些约会对象，他们有像我这样，让你舒服吗？” Erik沉重地喘息着。

         “Fuck！我的约会对象都被你赶跑了！” Charles气愤地揪住Erik的头发，让男人的目光注视着自己。

         “你是不是故意的！”Charles舔着嘴唇问道，“为什么每次都打扰我的约会？”

         “都是巧合。”Erik将手指从后穴抽出，引得Charles一声呻吟，“不过我很高兴赶走了他们。”

         “那些Amy、Betty、Caroline和Donna，他们根本配不上你。”

         “Erik！只有Erik！记住了吗？” Erik充满欲望的眼神注视着他。

         “那要看你的本事了。”Charles微笑打量着对方。

         而Erik忽然露出一丝邪魅的笑容，在Charles毫无心理准备的情况下，抓住他的腰，将Charles按在自己的阴茎上。Charles尖叫一声，Erik又粗又长的性器深深埋进体内，许久未开拓的甬道已经无法适应男人的粗大。Charles大口大口地喘息着，额头上冒出一片冷汗。

         “喜欢吗？”Erik低吟着，“除了我，还有谁能填满你？”

         “Fuck！” Charles咬着牙，抱怨道，“少废话，快动！”

         得到他的指令后，Erik抓紧他的胯骨，腰腹用力向上挺动着。在Erik的冲击下，后穴深处那处许久未被关怀的敏感点，让Charles溃不成军。他紧闭双眼，咬紧牙关，双手勉强撑在Erik的胸口上，才没让自己瘫软下去。仿佛知道他在忍耐，Erik故意将阴茎抽出很多，再朝着敏感点猛烈摩擦。

         “混蛋！”Charles叫嚷着，一拳捶在他的胸口上。

         “宝贝，你真是太美了！”Erik坐起身，搂住他的胸口，抱着他的身体使劲在他的阴茎上滑动。

         “我要你叫！”Erik咬住他的颈侧，“叫出来，Charles！”

         放下最后一道防线，Charles在Erik的攻势下放声呻吟着，愉悦的泪水被Erik的舌头一一舔掉。在那一刻，最原始的兽欲驱使着他们，像野兽一般毫无羞耻地交合。

         两个人注视着彼此，几乎在同一时间，一起达到了高潮。Erik把Charles紧紧搂在自己身上，直到彼此的呼吸逐渐平复。他们的胸口上粘着粘稠的体液，Charles疲惫地从Erik身上退下，躺倒在床垫上。

         “这个约会，怎么样？” Erik讨好般地趴在他的胸口上，问道。

         Best date ever！至少是这六年来最好的！Charles只感到眼前一片眩晕，而Erik依旧用可怜巴巴的puppy eye注视着他，仿佛在等待他的肯定。然而，为了不让对方骄傲，Charles只说了一句“还不错”就起身去洗澡了。

         Erik想要跟着他一起去，但Charles担心这会再次演变成第三场性爱，果断拒绝了他。连着做了三天实验，又体验了两场销魂的性爱，Charles早已疲惫不堪。几乎倒在床上的那一刻，Charles就昏睡过去。

         隐约间，Charles感觉身后凉飕飕的，他勉强睁开眼，看到Erik从床上坐起身，在地上捡着自己的衣物。

         “吵醒你了？” Erik轻声说道，“我马上就走……”

         Charles看了一眼床头柜上的电子日历，还有几分钟就要到午夜十二点了，这时他才想起自己之前和Erik的约定。他睡眼朦胧地望向窗外，大片大片的雪花伴随着呼啸的寒风敲打在玻璃窗上，也许真的会有暴风雪，今年的天气真奇怪。

         “我好冷！”Charles不满地抱怨着，“抱住我！”

         Erik只迟疑了一秒，就扔下衣物，钻进被窝，把Charles搂进怀里。

         在这寒冷的夜里，两个人紧紧相拥着。Erik炙热的身体温暖着Charles，让他安心地进入了梦乡。

 

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
        当Emma开着公司奖励她的新款跑车来到办公室时，她原本以为自己会看到人头攒动的加班景象。然而现实情况是，整个大厦只有少数保安和物业人员，偌大的写字楼此时显得有些清冷，开放式的办公室隔间里一个人也没有。  
  
        Emma皱着眉头，一边踩着高跟鞋巡视每一间屋子，一边喝着手里的热咖啡。虽然今天是感恩节假期，但以往每年这个时候，E&C还是会有很多职员留在办公室里加班。  
  
        本来，Emma也是不提倡加班的那种领导，但是谁让他们的CEO，Erik Lehnsherr是个没日没夜的加班狂魔。不论什么时候，Erik只要想起一件事，就会打电话给她，甚至把她从海外度假的旅程中召回。到了后来，Emma已经习惯了这种快节奏的生活。只要没事的时候就会来办公室加班，或者仅仅等待领导的召唤。  
          
        然而，上个月的发布会结束后，E&C发生了一件奇怪的事情。过去从来没有休过假的Erik居然向人事部门申请了10天的年假。那个时候，负责安排总裁行程的Angel就向她抱怨，Erik没有预兆的休假把所有的会议和活动都打乱了。  
  
        让他们没有想到的是，CEO的这一行为在公司里带起了一波休假风，很多员工将年假和感恩节假期合在一起，去国外旅游度假。于是在这个合家团聚的节日里，Emma第一次体验到了孤独。  
  
        当她路过CEO办公室时，门里投射出的灯光说明那个加班狂依然在里面。Emma轻轻敲了下门，就径直走了进去。  
  
        “Erik……你的手下都跑到哪里去了……” 这时，Emma才发现Erik正在把包装好的纸盒塞进行李箱，男人身边摆放着紫红色的大包小包，身上穿着厚重的外套，看起来要出门。  
  
        “你居然不加班？”Emma斜靠着门栏，一脸不可思议地望着他。  
  
        “今天是感恩节。”Erik依然在收拾手里的东西，微笑着说道，“节日快乐，Emma。”  
  
        天哪！Erik Lehnsherr居然祝她节日快乐，这个世界究竟怎么了？Emma轻皱着眉头，把手里的纸杯扔到垃圾桶里。  
  
        “其他人都回家过节了，你这是要去哪？”Emma问道。  
  
        “我也是回家过节。” Erik说道。  
  
        “回哪个家？”据Emma所知，Erik似乎并没有健在的至亲，这也是之前这个男人各种假期都泡在公司里的原因之一。  
  
        “威彻斯特。”Erik的嘴角勾起一丝笑容。  
  
        “哦，看来进展得不错嘛。” Emma打趣道，“这么快就重新征服了Charles Xavier？”  
  
        Erik微笑着点点头，继续把包装精美的礼品小心翼翼地塞进箱子里。  
  
        “你是怎么追到你的小男朋友的？” Emma好奇地打量着他，“而且进展这么快，居然邀请你见他的家人？”  
  
        Erik对他露出一丝意味深长的笑容，而Emma很快就领会了对方的意思。看来Erik Lehnsherr这个基佬的床上功夫并没有荒废掉。这些年，Emma眼里的Erik是个生活无趣的人，他的世界似乎除了工作还是工作，她从来没有见过或听说过他和什么人约会。一些炒作媒体把他打造为禁欲系总裁的形象，但只有E&C的员工才清楚，这个男人的生活全部贡献给了公司。  
  
        “他才不是被邀请的！” 一个尖锐的声音从身后响起。Raven穿着长筒皮靴，灰色皮外套，拎着一个褐色的手提包站在门口。  
  
        “他是死皮赖脸非要跟过去。”Raven朝着Erik甩了个白眼，“而且，他也不是我哥哥的男朋友。”  
  
        “Raven！”Erik使劲朝着Raven使眼色。  
  
        “哦，这可真有意思！”Emma哼笑着说道，“那么你到底有没有追到Charles？”  
  
        “当然有！” Erik焦急地说道，“我们每周都在约会。”  
  
        “这就是你周五总是提前下班的原因？” Emma嘲讽道，“大老远飞到纽约去约会？这还真是CEO的作风啊！”  
  
        “得了吧！” Raven撇撇嘴，“就算有约会，也不代表你是他的男朋友。至少我问过Charles，他说你不是。”  
  
        “Raven！”Erik气急败坏地吼道。  
  
        “哦，Erik，我真的很同情你。”Emma捂着嘴轻声笑了出来，“原来你只是炮友。”  
  
        “而且，这个炮友还恬不知耻地想要挤进家庭聚会。” Raven叉着腰，说道，“Charles只是叫了我和Azazel，根本没有邀请他。”  
  
        Erik在两个女人的连环夹击下脸色铁青。  
  
        笑够了之后，Emma清了清嗓子，说道：“不过，还是祝贺你，Erik，起码有了进步。”  
  
        “快走了！Erik，不要误了飞机！” Raven督促一声，就转身离开了。  
  
        “知道了。” Erik转过身，对Emma说道，“还是要感谢你，Emma，照片那件事，我知道你是为了……”  
  
        “好了！” Emma冲他嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“基佬就是基佬，收起你那套抒情的言辞。”  
  
        Erik无奈地摇摇头，拎起地上的大包小包，向屋外走去。  
  
        “我不在的时候，公司就靠你和Raven了。”  
  
        “谢谢你，Emma。”  


* * *

  
  
  
        威彻斯特大宅很久没有迎来热闹的聚会。当Charles紧赶慢赶地在天黑前回到家里时，出来迎接他的不是Sharon也不是Raven，而是那个露着鲨鱼般巨大笑容的Erik。  
  
        从牛津回纽约后，Charles虽然时不时会与Erik见上一面，做些吃饭、看电影、上床之类的事情。但是，他肯定自己没有邀请这个家伙参加家庭聚会。  
  
        然而，今天是感恩节，Charles就算再狠心，也不能将一个没有亲人的人在这一天赶出门。于是，原本轻松愉快的感恩节晚宴对于Charles来说成为了一种煎熬。  
  
        Sharon和Charles一样，因为见到Raven和她的男朋友Azazel而高兴。Raven比从前更加成熟性感，全身名牌套装，漂亮又时尚。Sharon只感慨Raven已然把她比了下去。而Erik则适时地将Sharon新烫的发型和新买的连衣裙夸赞了一番，引得她的母亲咯咯地轻笑起来。  
  
        晚宴上，Sharon作为女主人，带领着他们朗诵祝祷词。在Sharon的要求下，餐桌上的五个人手拉着手，围成一个圈，跟随着她一起祈祷。Erik目光温柔地望着他，握住他的手掌，Charles不理解为什么Erik的体温总是那么高，碰到他的时候就会觉得发烫。  
  
        原本令他紧张不安的晚宴在Azazel的起哄下变得热闹起来。前任海军陆战队战士在饭厅里表演各种高难度体操动作，展示自己精美的肌肉线条。Sharon和Raven则在一旁欢呼尖叫。Charles一脸震惊地望着自己的母亲像是与Raven同龄的少女般兴奋地吹口哨，就差拿出纸币往Azazel的裤腰里塞。  
  
        Erik给Sharon带了好几份礼物，Raven一边抱怨着自己的老板太抠门，都不送她礼物，一边帮着Sharon拆开大大小小的包装盒。Erik单膝跪在地上，把一条镶嵌着宝石的手镯套在Sharon的手腕上。Sharon惊喜地抬起手臂，注视着自己梦寐以求的限量款手饰，笑得合不拢嘴。除此以外，精美的瓷质茶具、银制烛台，还有各种各样Sharon喜欢的摆件，都被Erik搜集了过来。这个男人为了讨好他的母亲，真是花了很大的心血。看着Sharon兴奋又陶醉的表情，Charles只得无奈地摇摇头。  
  
        为了报答Erik的盛情，Sharon从书房找出了Charles小时候的相册，两个人靠坐在沙发上，翻看着里面的照片。这一次，Erik终于见到了Charles小时候穿着女孩子衣服的模样。Erik一边微笑看着照片，一边时不时抬起头打量着他，满眼调笑的意味，Charles真恨不得找个墙角躲起来。而Raven坐在Azazel的大腿上，翻看着另一本Charles和她在一起玩耍的影集。Azazel把自己的女朋友拥在怀里，宠溺地亲吻着她的发丝，听着Raven讲述在这片庄园里生活的故事。  
  
        11月底的威彻斯特气温很低，天黑后冷风呼啸，敲打着老宅的玻璃窗。然而那一刻，在这个不大不小的会客厅里的景象，却让Charles感到一片温暖。  
  
        “Charles。” Sharon冲他招招手，把他拉到另一边的沙发上。  
  
        Sharon分别握着他和Erik的手，向他们絮叨自己一个人在威彻斯特的生活，感慨年龄大了，不像过去那么爱玩了。期间，Erik  
时而认真聆听着，时而抬起眼，热切地注视着他。Charles靠在母亲身旁，只感觉一切都是那么温馨美好，就连那个时不时令他恼怒的男人，看起来也没那么讨人厌了。  
  
        最后，Erik主动承担起收拾饭厅和厨房的重任，Azazel和Raven也一起过去帮忙。  
  
        Charles陪伴着Sharon坐在壁炉旁的沙发上。Sharon始终开心地盯着新手饰，Charles轻叹口气，说道：“您为了那些东西，就把自己的亲儿子卖了么？”  
  
        Sharon回过神，微笑注视着他：“你是说Erik？他和Raven他们一起过来的，我也没有料到。”  
  
        “我说的不是今天。”   
  
        “哦。” Sharon意识到Charles是在说牛津时的事情，“我听说，最后结果还不错？”  
  
        “妈妈！”Charles脸颊上泛起一片红晕，“你到底是谁的妈妈？”  
  
        “当然是宝贝Charles的妈妈。” Sharon捧起他的脸，轻轻揉捏着。  
  
        “那你为什么还要帮他？” Charles撇撇嘴。  
  
        “傻孩子！” Sharon轻笑一声，把Charles额前的刘海梳理到耳后，“帮谁不是都一样吗？”  
  
        “不一样！”   
  
        望着Charles嗔怒的表情，Sharon更加放声地笑了起来，“至少现在的你，看起来比9月刚回来的时候好多了。”  
  
        “有……有么？” Charles紧张地咽下口水，“我本来就挺好……”  
  
        “得了吧，亲爱的。” Sharon说道，“那个时候，你的状态糟糕透了。”  
  
        “我才明白为什么这些年你都不愿意回来。”   
  
        没有想到自己的所有掩饰都被Sharon识破了，Charles忽然有些语塞，只能低头沉默着。  
  
        “你不愿意讲，我也不好问。” Sharon认真打量着他。  
  
        “忘掉前一段感情的最好方法是尽快开启一段新的感情。所以我才那么着急给你介绍对象。”  
  
        “可是，您为什么要帮Erik？”   
  
        “Erik这个孩子专程来威彻斯特拜访我。” Sharon细声说着，“仅仅这份决心和胆量，我就很欣赏他。”  
  
        “他告诉了我你们之间的故事。”  
  
        “虽然我也认为，他做过的那些事不值得原谅。”  
  
        “但是，当我回忆着六年前，你在哥伦比亚大学做交换生的那段时间。”  
  
        “那是我见到你，笑得最开心的时光。”  
  
        Charles沉默着。曾经快乐美好的日子，都已经不在了。  
  
        “所以我想，如果他能够把那份笑容再带给我的儿子，为什么不试试看呢？” Sharon微笑打量着他。  
  
        “我还没有原谅他……” Charles轻声嘟囔着。  
  
        “傻孩子。” Sharon轻声笑了起来，“相爱的人之间，哪有原谅不原谅。”  
  
        “有的时候，不过是面子上过去不，非要在嘴上坚持。”   
  
        “是否原谅，其实自己早就已经决定好了。”  
  
        “谁说我和他是相爱了……” Charles插着胳膊斜靠在沙发上。  
  
        “好吧好吧，随你怎么说。” Sharon无奈地摇摇头。  
  
        “时间过得真快。” Sharon感慨道，“一转眼，你就已经三十岁了，你的父亲也离开我们二十五年了。”  
  
        “如果早知道他会那么早离开，那个时候，我就应该少和他吵架。”  
  
        “你还记得我曾经把你带到外婆家度过整个夏天吗？” Sharon问道，太久前的事情，Charles都已记不清楚。  
  
        “当时我们两个人一直在冷战。你的父亲曾经也是一个大混蛋。”   
  
        “直到Brain真的走了，我才意识到自己失去了什么。”  
  
        “现在想想，那些都是被无端浪费掉的美好时光。” Sharon直起身，拍拍Charles的肩膀。  
  
        “不要像你母亲那么傻。” 厨房里传来Raven要喝的声音，Sharon扶着Charles的肩膀，颤颤巍巍地从沙发上坐起，向屋外走去。  
  
        这一刻，Charles才意识到，自己的母亲真的老了。染料可以遮挡住花白的发丝，整容手术可以维持住年轻的面貌，但是日渐脆弱的骨骼却掩饰不了，Sharon已经不再是那个在酒会与派对中游刃有余的美丽少妇。  
  
        所有人，终究会有老去的那天，也会有离开的那天。  
  


* * *

  
  
        原本，Charles已沉浸在伤感的情绪中。然而，当他在自己卧室里发现Erik穿着他的浴袍，正在把西装外套往他的衣柜里挂时，潜藏在心里的怒火瞬间燃烧了起来。  
  
        “Erik！” Charles大声叫嚷着，“这是我的卧室！回你自己的房间去。”  
  
        Erik摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情，“Sharon不知道我来，没有准备客房。”  
  
        “我不管！” Charles插着手坐在床垫上，“每间屋子衣柜里都有被子，你自己去铺床。”  
  
        “Charles。” Erik似乎察觉到他的情绪有些不对，他踩着拖鞋，坐到Charles身边，说道：“Charles，宝贝，怎么了？”  
  
        “谁是你的宝贝！”Charles抬起脸，对着Erik吼道，豆大的泪珠从眼角挣扎着挤出。他连忙转过身，用手指擦掉痕迹。  
  
        “Charles……” Erik在他身后轻声说道，“我知道，自己不配拥有你。”  
  
        “但是，我对你是真心的。而且我知道，你也同样爱着我。”  
  
        “你凭什么知道……”Charles越是紧绷着身体，泪水越是不受控制地奔涌而出，“谁告诉你我还爱你……”  
  
        “Charles……”Erik从身后紧紧抱住他，“你打我，骂我吧。不要让自己难受。”  
  
        “我恨你！” Charles挣脱开Erik的束缚，把男人的身躯压在床垫上。他恨这个男人，恨即使经历过那么多纷扰，Charles依然爱着他。  
  
        ”我爱你！” Erik深情地注视着他，搂住Charles的脖子，把他拉进一个热烈的吻。  
  
        Charles被吻得快要窒息，他气喘吁吁地趴在Erik的胸口上，“每次遇到问题，你就用这种方法解决吗？”  
  
        “惩罚我，Charles！”Erik的手掌伸进他的裤腰里，色情地揉捏着。Charles低吟一声，他的下体又被Erik撩拨得硬了起来。这个可恶的混蛋。  
  
        “我不会让你得逞的！”Charles挣扎着撑起身，却被Erik一用力，反身压在床上。Erik故意用自己硬挺的部位摩擦着他的胯下，Charles的尖叫声被逐渐软化成了沉重的喘息声。  
  
        “Charles，宝贝，求你了，惩罚我吧！”Erik用祈求的眼神望着他，手指沿着裤腰缝隙又伸了进去，握住了他硬得发疼的下体。  
  
        Charles怒吼一声，扯开Erik的浴袍，扑了上去。  
  
  
  
        “Charles……有没有消消气？”Erik从身后搂着Charles，在他耳边轻声说道。  
  
        “什么？”Charles一时没有反应过来，只是疲惫地蜷缩在Erik的怀里。刚经历过一场马拉松式的性爱，Charles只感到腰酸屁股痛，浑身一点力气也没有。  
  
        Charles不得不感慨，Erik的精力实在旺盛，一点也不像个快到四十岁的老男人。他们先在床上做了一次，之后Erik提出想看庄园的夜景，于是Charles又趴在飘窗上，让Erik从身后进入了他。其实大宅外面一片漆黑，没有任何灯光，也没有任何风景可言。但Erik却异常兴奋，腰腹快速挺动着，让Charles毫无防备地射在了玻璃上。后来，Erik抱起他，把他放进浴缸里，不出所料地演变成一场浴室性爱。而此时，Charles又感觉到脊椎被一个硬物戳着。  
  
        Charles就算有气，也生不起来了。  
  
        “以后你不高兴，就来惩罚我。”Erik握住他的手，玩弄着他的手指。  
  
        “Fuck off……”Charles捂着脸，羞愧得恨不得把自己埋起来。所谓的惩罚，根本就是Erik这个混蛋一心想要的，完全起不到一点“惩罚”的作用。  
  
        “Charles，有个问题我思考了很久。” Erik说道，“跟我回去吧。”  
  
        “回哪？”  
  
        “跟我回E&C。”Erik的手指摩挲着他的胸口，“和我一起照顾我们的‘孩子’，它需要你。”  
          
        没有想到Erik会提出这样的请求，Charles轻叹口气，说道：“孩子已经长大了。”  
  
        “再说，这些年，你一个人照顾得也挺好的。” 确实，没有Charles的这些年，Erik把E&C从普通的电池生产厂商打造成为新晋新能源汽车领军品牌，这些成就在六年前的Charles眼里都是不可想象的。一年前，当他在牛津街道上看到E&C品牌的出租车时，Charles着实吓了一跳。而这些，都得益于Erik没日没夜的工作。  
  
        现在的E&C已经不是过去的那个初创公司，Charles错过了它的成长，如今也不知道该如何面对它，如何面对自己。  
  
        仿佛感觉到怀里身躯的紧绷，Erik抱着他，让他转过身面朝着自己。  
  
        “没有你，公司的研发水平停滞不前。”Erik说道，“现在的电池，用得都是六年前的技术。”  
  
        “没有人比你更了解E&C。”  
  
        望着Erik热切的眼神，Charles一时有些语塞。他转过身平躺着，Erik把被子裹好，斜靠在身边注视着他。  
  
        “Erik……六年前的我曾经认为，E&C是我的梦想。当我们拿到第一笔订单的时候，我以为自己的后半生都会花费在它的身上。” Charles平静地注视着天花板，“后来，发生了那些变故，你和Raven夺走了我们的‘孩子’。”  
  
        “Charles……对不起。”Erik搂住他的肩膀，亲吻着他的额头。  
  
        Charles轻叹口气，“如果我真的那么在乎它，那个时候，我就应该站出来，抢回我的‘孩子’。” 说到这里，Charles自嘲地摇摇头，“但是我没有。”  
  
         “我把所有股份转给了Raven，让自己和E&C不再有任何关系。”  
  
        “所以，我不知道。”  
  
        “我不知道自己对E&C是种怎样的感情。”  
  
        “我也不知道自己的梦想究竟是什么。”  
  
        “在搞清楚这些事情之前，我希望能维持现状。” Charles回望着Erik，“好吗？”  
  
        Erik温柔地捧起他的脸，在他的唇上落下一个吻，“一切都听从您，我的主人。” 这个原本纯洁的吻在Erik舌头的肆意入侵下，变得火烧火燎。Erik忽然向Charles下方退去，拉起棉被，把自己罩在被窝里。下体传来温暖湿润的快感让Charles拱起后背，大口大口地喘息着。  
  
        这个混蛋！Charles预感第二天自己又会起不来床了。  


* * *

  
  
  
        感恩节过后不久，Charles就完成交流访问任务，回到牛津大学。Erik也回到了位于硅谷的公司总部，每天忙于处理各种事务，就为了空出假期，去英国找他的Charles。然而，单程10个小时的飞行，外加市内通勤，让他们相聚的时光总是那么短暂。这样的日子持续了3个月后，Erik已经明显消瘦下来，眼下带着黑眼圈，看起来十分疲惫。  
  
        Emma走进CEO办公室向自己的领导汇报工作时，Erik居然在中间睡着了。金发女人气愤地把文件甩在他的办公桌上，让闭目养神的Erik吓了一跳。  
  
        “Erik！”Emma高声说道，“振作起来！”  
  
        Erik捂着眼睛，”抱歉，刚下飞机，有点累……”  
  
        “你们两个到底是怎么打算的？”Emma问道，“这样的远距离恋情太耗费精力了。”  
  
        “没办法。”Erik轻叹口气，“Charles还没有完全接受我，一切只能慢慢来。”  
  
        “这么长时间，你们依然只是炮友？”Emma嘲讽道。Erik愤怒地瞪了他一眼，却也只能无奈地捏着鼻梁。他知道，自己和Charles还没有真正地和解。虽然Charles也会和他一起吃饭、逛街、睡觉，但所有的一切都和六年前不同。Charles会和他做爱，但不会再从身后捂住他的眼睛，爬到他的背上。他们能够在高档餐厅的烛光下共进晚餐，但Charles不会再把自己的甜点喂到他的嘴里。Erik心里很清楚，这不是自己想要的。  
  
        然而，他是那个曾经深深伤害过Charles的人，现在的他又还有什么理由要求更多？Erik自己祈求只要让他留在Charles身边就好，现在他做到了，他应该知足。  
  
        “你有没有想想什么办法，带他故地重游，寻找初恋的感觉之类的？”  
  
        “没有用。” Erik叹口气，“其实，六年前，我们两个几乎没有什么时间出去玩。”  
  
        “所有的精力都放在公司了。”  
  
        “那你是怎么追到他的？”Emma问道。  
  
        “没有追……” Erik说道，“就是自然而然……就在一起了。” 现在想想，他和Charles之间甚至没有正式确立恋爱关系的时间点，他们就在平日的相处和工作中，慢慢走到了一起。  
  
        “你觉得Charles当初是怎么爱上你的？”  
  
        “不知道！” Erik摇摇头，“我也不知道他是什么时候爱上我的。”  
  
        “那段时间，每天因为公司成立的事情忙得焦头烂额。” 然而，也是在那段时间，他和Charles每天晚上都会聊天讨论到很晚，不愿散场，不愿回家休息。原本枯燥乏味的工作，也因为有对方的陪伴，而不再是负担。他们总是藉由各种理由去快餐店吃夜宵，或者拿着一提啤酒到对方的公寓里讨论问题。尤其是他和Charles一起寻找潜在合作伙伴的那段时光，两个人每天几乎都黏在一起，并行的肩膀越靠越近。  
  
        “我知道了！”Erik一拳捶在办公桌上。  
  
        “知道什么？” Emma被吓了一跳，冲着自己的老板翻了个白眼。  
  
        “Emma，帮我把Angel叫进来，我要召开董事会大会。” Erik瞬间精神起来，脸上又恢复了意义不明的笑容。  
  
        Emma皱着眉，这个男人心里不知道又在盘算什么鬼主意。不过，这才是她熟悉的Erik，永远不按常理出牌的混蛋。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
        初春，纽约，气温开始转暖的时候，Charles又一次回到哥伦比亚大学，帮助合作课题组进行收尾工作。感恩节过后不久，Charles就完成了在哥伦比亚大学的交流，回到牛津继续自己的科研工作。近四个月里，Charles一直坚守在牛津的实验室，而Erik几乎每个周末都会从旧金山坐飞机来找他。短短两天周末，二十几个小时都被花费在路上。这样的生活持续一段时间后，Erik已经明显消瘦下来，Charles知道他每次都在强打精神，告诉他自己一点也不累。  
  
        看着Erik强撑起疲惫的身躯，还坚持要给他做饭，Charles不是没有想过和他一起回去。然而，内心深处一种无法名状的情愫，让他不知道何去何从。  
  
        他依然爱着Erik，这一点Charles无法隐瞒，否则他也不会放任自己和对方维持这种暧昧的关系。但是，Charles也很清楚，所有的一切都和过去不同了。他们不再是六年前的他们，他们的感情也不再是六年前的感情。曾经的美好只属于曾经，现在的他们依然做着情侣做的那些事，但心境却已截然不同。  
  
        以往只有在文学作品里才能体会到的物是人非的感觉，这一次Charles终于切身理解了。  
  
        虽然他依旧爱着Erik，但有时Charles也会在心里质疑，这样的感情是否在将他们推向看不见的深渊。直到某一天，两个人都被现实的疲惫感打败，连仅剩的一点爱意也不复存在。  
  
        Charles摇摇头，仰起头喝下一口啤酒。当他放下酒杯时，约他在MacLaren's Pub见面的Erik出现在身旁的座位上。  
  
        “Charles。” Erik穿着一件黑色高领毛衫，外面罩着一件皮夹克，温柔地望着他。这身打扮与Erik公司高管的形象太不相符，但Charles隐隐感有点眼熟。  
  
        “你迟到了。”Charles轻声说道。Erik也向酒保要了一杯冰啤酒，猛喝一大口，终于缓解了口干舌燥。  
  
        “抱歉，搬家公司的人来晚了。” Erik说道，“这些公司太不守时了。”  
  
        “搬家？” Charles疑惑地问道，“你的家不是在硅谷么？”  
  
        “不再是了。”Erik微笑着说道，“我搬回纽约了。”  
  
        “什么？” Erik认真的表情让Charles意识到对方并没有开玩笑，“那你怎么上班？”  
  
        “不用上班。”Erik淡然说道，“我辞职了。”  
  
        “现在，我是个无业游民。” Erik轻声笑了起来。  
  
        “为什么要辞职？”Charles感到有些不可思议。E&C是Erik辛辛苦苦养大的”孩子“，Erik怎么舍得离开它？  
  
        “因为，还有更重要的事情要做。” Erik的脸上露出一丝神秘的笑容，男人从身后的公文包里拿出厚厚的一大摞文件，放在他们面前的吧台上。Charles仔细打量着上面的内容，忽然发现，所有的文字都是他最熟悉的。因为那些都是Charles在学术期刊上发表的论文。  
  
        “这段时间，我把你写过的文章和参与过的项目都研究了一遍。” Erik一边翻看着文件，一边说道。  
  
        “Charles，我想邀请你，和我一起创业！” Erik握住Charles放在吧台上的右手，神情严肃地注视着他。  
  
        “为什么……” Charles眉头紧皱，他不知道这是否又是Erik的一个把戏，“我说过了，在我想清楚之前，我不会跟你回E&C。”  
  
        “我这么做，不是为了E&C。” Erik轻叹口气，“我自己都辞掉了所有职务。”  
  
        “我承认，过去那段时间，我总是在想方设法把你带回去。” Erik说道，“因为E&C是我们共同的梦想。”  
  
        “曾经是！” Charles喝下一口啤酒，补充道。  
  
        “是的。” Erik轻笑着说道，“后来，我发现那些都是自己一厢情愿的想法。”  
  
        “这么做，对你不公平。”Erik把他的手掌拉到自己胸口，“对不起，Charles。”  
  
        望着Erik真挚的眼神，Charles忽然有些语塞。他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，把手从男人身上收回。  
  
        “谢谢你的理解。” Charles低着头说道，“很长一段时间，我都不知道自己的梦想是什么，现在也是一样。”  
  
        “I know。”Erik说道，“所以，我想和你一起，寻找新的梦想，开始新的旅途，好吗？”  
  
        Charles终于知道自己为什么觉得Erik的打扮似曾相识。六年前，同样在MacLaren's Pub，在相同的座位上，Erik也穿着这身高领毛衣皮夹克，默默地喝着啤酒。一切仿佛回到了过去，回到了他和Erik在酒吧里热切讨论问题的那些日子，回到了洋溢着青春、激情和荷尔蒙的那些日子。  
  
        Charles一时有些恍惚，泪水不受控制地从眼角流下。Erik抬起手指，轻轻拭掉他的泪水。  
  
        “让我们重新认识彼此。” Erik用哽咽的声音说道。  
  
        “我是Erik Lehnsherr，听说你有一个很好的项目，需要寻找合作伙伴？” Erik伸出右手，温柔地注视着他。  
  
        Charles咬着嘴唇，直直地望着他，用手背抹掉残余的泪痕。  
  
        “Charles Xavier。” Charles伸出手臂，紧握住Erik的手掌。  
  
        “我想，我可能需要一个精通公司经营的合伙人。”  
  
        “太好了！” Erik轻舒一口气，“我会是最佳人选。”  
  
        “是吗？” Charles破涕为笑，“ What do you know about my work？”  
  
        “Everything！” Erik自信地拍拍桌面上的文件。  
  
        “我知道，你正在研究的固体氧化物燃料电池能量转换效率非常高，被很多学者评价为继火电、水电、核电后的第四代发电方式。”  
  
        “确实做了些功课。” Charles靠在吧台上，轻笑起来，“那么，你知道SOFC与PAFC、MCFC相比，有什么特点？”  
  
        “你等等，Charles！” Erik急忙从文件堆里找出自己的笔记本，“这些我都记下来了，但是得仔细找找。”  
  
        “还有，你得告诉我PAFC和MCFC是什么的缩写？”  
      
        一个青年启动了角落里的点歌机，《summer nights》明快的曲调响起。Charles一边喝着酒，一边微笑注视着满头大汗的Erik。  
  
        随着夜晚的降临，MacLaren's酒吧也热闹起来。任何一个此时走进来的客人，视线都会被靠近吧台卡座里几个玩着愚蠢游戏的青年所吸引。但是，在另一个很少有人会注意到的角落里，未来的Xavier研究院的院长和他的丈夫正在激烈地争论着。没有人知道他们在探讨什么，两个人嘴里总是冒出些生僻难懂的词汇。  
  
        但当晚酒吧里的所有人都在完全不知情的情况下，见证了日后北美最著名私立研究院——Xavier研究院的诞生。  
  
          
Fin  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）本文所涉及的创业项目有参考实际案例。  
> （2）燃料电池的相关信息参考——陆天虹. (2014). 能源电化学 : Electrochemical energy. 化学工业出版社.  
> （3）MacLaren's酒吧致敬美剧《How I Met Your Mother》和永远的五人组！  
> （4）结尾《summer nights》歌曲是音乐剧电影《Grease》里面的那首。点我听。


End file.
